


【授权翻译】Falling For You

by haron1982



Series: Falling For You [10]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Spain Football
Genre: M/M, Model, OOC
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 41,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haron1982/pseuds/haron1982
Summary: Sergio falls for Fernando.





	1. Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> 1.本文已授权翻译。  
> 2.I translate into chinese.  
> 3.this work belongs to Khalj.  
> 原文链接：http://khalj.livejournal.com/5986.html
> 
> Disclaimer: All lies.  
> Warning: AU fic.

“该死!”

Sergio拿出口袋里响铃不停的手机，查看来电显示。他在黑暗里愤懑地皱起眉头。又来了。他不过是离开5分钟的时间，他们又为一些破问题或者其他事情发来夺命呼叫。

Sergio回复呼叫，语气是懒得费心掩饰被烦扰的不爽，电话另外一头的对方情绪激动的提问他只是敷衍答复。他闪开一条道，穿过那些拼命往家赶以便享受周末时光的上班族人潮。他眼神慵懒地扫视着奔涌的人群，然后开始认真地考虑是否要更换一份工作了。

他的眼睛在千百张脸庞上越过，最后又转回来了，停留在某个人的脸上。

一个年轻的男人在穿越着人群走过，身上是昂贵的三件套西装，意大利款皮鞋，长款黑色冬季风衣，搭配着一条柔软的乳白色围巾，完美出众，更显得这位男子适合在秀场的T台上走猫步而不是在肮脏的人行道上步行。

靓丽出众的衣着让他在人行道上格外亮眼，但这不是吸引Sergio注意的原因，而是他的行为举止。这个男人把自己挤成一团深埋在长大衣里，就像是消失在大衣里面，让别人永远看不到他似的。他的肩膀在他行走时缩成一团，埋着头弓着腰，只有灿烂金色的头发裸露在外，遮挡着他的脸庞。

那男人越是靠近，越是感觉到Sergio的注目，他小心翼翼地抬头巡视令他感到不安的视线来源。

Sergio无法移动，只能站在原地凝视着他。

我恋爱了。

那个男人实在太美了。完全没有其他语言可以去形容。金色的头发曾经帮他隐藏于世，现在却让他的脸庞犹如萦绕一层光晕。脸上点缀着的点点雀斑，这样的美人儿Sergio似乎从没见过，温柔的棕色大眼睛和饱满诱人的嘴唇，简直犹如天使的完美化身。这个男人母鹿般润泽无辜的眼睛突然看着他，让Sergio一时感觉膝盖发软。

这个男人可能会读心术，或者是Sergio内心的感觉都淋漓尽致地显现于脸上，因为金发美人白皙的脸颊显出一片红晕来，尴尬和局促让他马上转过头去。

Sergio紧紧盯着他，痴痴地张开着嘴巴，那男人的样貌已深深蚀刻在他的脑海里。金发美人走出几步后回头看，发现Sergio仍然注视着自己，他忍不住羞涩地微微笑了笑。

你疯了吗？追求他！

Sergio匆匆忙忙地结束通话，反正是连上帝都搞不清楚是什么东西让他匆忙收起电话。他的眼睛深陷进金发男人的后背，Sergio的内心陷入纠结的理智和情感拉锯的境地之中，他到底要不要追上那个陌生人。

过去问他约会！-他会认为你太疯狂了！

只管去做，胆小鬼！你没有什么可以损失的！-他大概会以为你是神经病或者其他什么！

别浪费时间了，求他嫁给你！-他可能已经娶了个时髦的妻子，拥有时髦的孩子，还住在特  
么的时髦的公寓里！

你不问他你永远都不会知道的！-你真的想让这些困扰折磨你么？

勇者才有未来！

“噢……擦，去你的！”

Sergio拔脚就跑，打算追上跟乱乱金发的主人的距离。当他注意到那个男人在穿越马路的时候他果断地换了个方向，当他发现一辆出租车在另外一边停靠的时候，他的心快跳出了嗓子里，他的梦中情人朝着出租车的走去。

“嘿！”

他冲刺般跑过街道，试图躲避交通高峰上的车流的Sergio差点两次让自己被撞倒了。车喇叭大声按响，警报器的声音此起彼伏，所有发怒的声音都在控诉他违反交通规则的穿行街道。

“嘿！！”

那个男人开启出租车门的手停在把手上，当他看到Sergio痛苦地朝向他，上气不接下气，领带还歪歪斜斜地支愣着，他眼睛渐渐睁大，着实是吓了一跳。

Sergio看到那个男人转过身看他的不由得松了口气，然后悲剧就发生了，他大概忘了自己在横穿交通高峰车流，而因为判断失误，这世界马上变成另外一个疯狂的角度。 

在他制造人行通道的混乱影响之后，他还有时间支撑自己起来。他的公文包旋转飞出他的手里，他不停地喘息着，肺里的空气都排出来了。

Sergio在地上翻滚，还喘着气，胃部因为受到惊吓感到恶心，格外想吐。一声温柔的问候为他赶走了恶心想吐的反应，他睁开了眼睛，看到金发男人正在自己的眼前。  
“嘿，你还好吗？”

年轻男人温柔的眼睛里满是真诚关切，他跪在地上看着躺在地上的Sergio，手里抓着Sergio遗失的公文包。Sergio冒出一声懒洋洋的呻吟，呓语般的叹息着：“我想我已经死了，来到了天堂。”

年轻男人皱起眉，他迅速地检查Sergio浑身上下有没有受伤的地方，慢慢地绯红又呈现在他的脸颊。“不，我觉得你只是撞到脑袋了。”

Sergio试图坐起来，鉴于目前他面对的新情况，他很难感受到一丁点疼痛。“如果我没有死掉，那你一定是忘了回到天堂的路了。”

金发美人扑哧一笑，他的脸颊上的绯红更加壮观，都可以照亮整个脸蛋了。“没错，你果然是撞坏脑袋了……随便说一下，还是我从没听过的最严重的方式。”他转着眼睛思考着，“我们真的应该带你去医院好好检查一下。”

Sergio摇着头，轻微地斜视其他地方，“我不需要去医院，我没有脑震荡。如果是你的美丽让我跌倒。”

尽管他脸上是显而易见的尴尬，年轻男人还是突然淘气地傻笑着，将他自己害羞和胆小谨慎收起来，呈现出一个全新的局面，“我没有说有这样的医院能治你这样的病哟。”

Sergio傻笑回去，赠送给眼前这位金发美人他自己最迷人的笑容。“一击即中！看在我为你疯狂的份上，我今晚上可能会无家可归了。我本来还想为周末好好计划的……但是他们打赌你会答应今晚和我共进晚餐的。”

那位男人抬起眉毛，伸手拉起Sergio，“真的吗？我为什么要同意这个？”

Sergio低下头，看着其他地方思考着这真是他从没有听过的世界上最愚蠢至极的问题。“你看，不是每天都有一个人对你一见钟情的，不是吗？而且还是个非常值得的约会，不是吗？”他淘气地眨了眨眼，“而且你或许会发现我的迷人魅力和不可抗拒的诱惑呢？”

金发美人把Sergio的公文包推到他怀里，“我发现你绝对是疯了，还相当的自恋。”

Sergio丝毫没有感到受挫，露齿而笑。“那么是差不多一样的迷人魅力和不可抗拒的诱惑，是吧？所以，我可以共进晚餐吗？我真的不打算接受否定的回答，你最好是让事情容易点，抓紧时间答应我吧。”

年轻男人嘟囔着，却无法安静隐藏他的捉弄之心。“好吧，只要能让你闭上嘴巴。前提是你不要再说些废话和廉价的台词了。”他伸出自己的手，“我叫Fernando。”

Sergio脸上放光，和他握了握手，“Sergio，我的台词永远都不廉价。”

Fernando扑哧一笑，摇摇头，走到马路边，在街道上找着另外一辆出租车。

Sergio在他身边蹦蹦跳跳，兴奋异常满脸是笑，热情过了头的样子有点滑稽，“那么，我们去哪儿？”

当一辆出租车看到他，停靠到他身边，Fernando甜甜地笑着对Sergio说，“你要回家，换件干净衣服，然后你要带我去我最喜欢的意大利餐厅。”

“太好了！…嗯…Fernando？”

Fernando抓住门把手为他打开车门，“嗯？”

“如果求你嫁给我是不是太快了？”

“Sergio？”

“什么？”

“闭嘴，上车。”


	2. Speed Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio and Fernando's first date.

Fernando神经兮兮地站在Sergio的公寓里，疑惑着自己到底是怎么样的鬼使神差让自己身处现在的境地。上一分钟他还走在街上专注着自己的事务，思考着工作中一些问题，但下一分钟他却在某个疯子的公寓里等候着，和这个疯子进行他所要求的约会。这不是Fernando平常会做出来的事情，事实上，打他出生开始说，这样的事情不是他Fernando会做得出来的。

他一边哀叹自己脑子进水犯傻犯痴，一边四周看看Sergio的起居室布置。这风格实在是大胆突兀，颜色强烈，家具棱角尖锐，家居边角无尘。这公寓看起来足够美观——有人可能会说时尚——但不会是Fernando的品味。不过，整体看起来更符合Sergio自恋自负的彻底体现。Fernando摇着脑袋，再次哀叹和疑惑自己犯傻脑子不清醒了。

“所以，是什么让你觉得我是一个同性恋？”

Sergio在自己的卧室里东奔西跑地忙乱了一阵，匆匆忙忙地用毛巾擦干头发，冲进衣橱柜里挑衣服试穿。平日里在穿衣打扮上他会花上几个小时做准备，提前几天做好穿衣计划——有时候甚至为了出席的场合去购买一些合适的衣服饰品等。但是今天他实在拿不出高贵华丽的衣裳，他整个人都方寸大乱了，满心祈祷不要让站在房间外的漂亮绅士等待得太久了。“嗯……说实话我甚至都没有那样想过！”

Fernando惊讶地挑起眉毛，靠墙壁上，挨着Sergio房间门边，带着十分娱乐的心情，一边聆听着Sergio在衣橱柜里弄出的动静，一边和他斗嘴。“你没有那么想？不过你仍然这么有勇气来问我出去约会？那一定得非常有种才行。”

Sergio扑哧一笑，穿上他最喜欢的那一条迷死人不偿命的内裤。“有种是我唯一不会缺少的。”

Fernando咧嘴而笑，笑声穿过房门的缝隙，“是的，我看得出来……顺便说一下，内裤选的不错。我尤其喜欢上面的爱心图案。”

Sergio喘着大气，身体踉踉跄跄的。他的一只脚伸进了紧身的黑色牛仔裤里，另外一只脚滑稽地踩着步子来试图维持身体的平衡。“该死……你怎么……？”他突然停下，转身出去瞧瞧Fernando脸上发窘的红晕，却在自己卧室的穿衣镜上看到这个人在自己背后凝视着他还在愉快的偷笑着。“你站在那儿有多久了啊？”

Fernando脸上的绯红颜色更深了，打算不去嘲笑Sergio这蠢萌的表现而在门边把脸转了过去。“就一会儿……你的镜子放在了一个绝佳的角度。”他做出举手投降的动作表示歉意。

“我很抱歉，我会走开让你好好穿衣服的。”

他温柔地自顾自地咯咯偷笑起来，走回到客厅里继续好奇地在这间公寓东瞄瞄西看看，他的心思现在彻底被其他东西占据了。

哇哦。

Sergio可能看起来不只是有点古怪，还相当的充满了狂热气息。但是有一点是十分肯定的，就是在他极其可疑的穿衣品味之下，他本人绝对是精壮滚烫，相当热辣诱惑的。

20分钟后当他们俩都坐在另外一辆出租车后座之后， Sergio已经把卧室意外事件抛却脑后，现在又回到他热情高涨活力四射的状态。

假装矫正拉直自己的丝绸衬衫，他借机往Fernando的靠得更亲密一些，现在感觉他几乎要坐在另外一个男人的膝盖上了，然后目不转睛地盯着他最爱的目标人物，用这样的方式让Fernando的脸蛋慢慢变红燃烧起来。

浑身不自在和尴尬窘迫，Fernando厌倦不断地往出租车的车门挤，于是他想出询问Sergio很多很多的问题来转移他的注意力，这个办法一时半会儿是奏效的。Sergio热情高涨，几乎是受宠若惊，跟Fernando毫无保留地说出关于他自己的工作情况，诸如他是城里一家大型上市公司的初级主管。

他沉浸在忘乎所以地跟Fernando谈论他在公司里每天工作的细节，他甚至没有注意他们所去的地方。现在出租车在Bella Italia餐厅外停下来的时候，他突然停止了说了一半的话，脸色骤然僵了。

我擦。

外边那么多他可以选择的地方却……

Fernando皱起眉头注视着他约会举止的突然变化，“有什么不妥吗，Sergio？”

Sergio快速调整脸上的表情，匆忙地换上一个微笑，点点头，他走出出租车为Fernando打开车门，掏出钱夹子付费给司机。

我擦我擦我擦我擦我擦。  
他深深吸一口气跟随着Fernando走入餐厅，伸长脖子寻找一张避开公众的安静桌子，令他沮丧的是，尽管餐厅开店早，但是餐厅内已经十分爆满，所有的大部分的包厢已经被年轻的情侣们为享受浪漫的夜晚而占满了。

求你了上帝，别是今晚上。

Fernando迅速地环视四周，开始直直地走到靠近窗户的两人桌。Sergio跟着他走过去，内心暗暗地哀嚎。在他为Fernando脱下外套，帮他搬出椅子的时候，他的眼睛迅速地往厨房瞥了一下。

“你经常来这里吗?”

Fernando坐进桌子里拿出酒水单，挑起眉毛，“‘不要再说花言巧语’我们说过的呢？”

“啊？”Sergio又在饭店迅速地环视了一下，面对Fernando心烦意乱地坐下来。一脸迷惑不解呈于脸上，他思考着刚刚Fernando到底说了什么，突然他神经质地傻笑出来，“哦，不是的！……我不是那个意思！……这是个认真严肃的问题！”

Fernando对于他在约会中突然古怪的行为举止感到怀疑，究竟是什么事情让惊扰到他，Fernando毫无头绪。“你真的确定一切都好吗？Sergio？”

Sergio点点头，隔着Fernando把自己的椅子沉下更低的程度，看起来完全像是试图把自己拼命地隐藏起来。“当然了，一点问题都没有！”他注意到Fernando疑惑的表情，然后在脑子里迅速地找出一个话题来转移他的注意力。“那么，嗯……Fernando……你是做什么工作的？”

Fernando接近他俯视了好长一段时间，下巴停留在撑起来的手掌上，“我是一名模特经纪人。”

“真的吗？太好了！”Sergio因为这个爆炸新闻而从自己的沉思中挣脱出来，他经常挂在脸上的露齿而笑又慢慢现出脸庞。“我知道这就说明了很多问题。”

Fernando抬起眉毛，“噢，比如呢？”

Sergio身体略微前倾向他靠去，“你的衣着品味就是一个原因。还有你长得非常漂亮。”

看到Fernando的脸颊红霞晕开，Sergio绽开的笑容越大，朝着他的方向做出手势，“你自己也是一名模特，对吗？我是说，瞧瞧你，你真的美极了。”

Fernando摇摇头，脸上的绯红比以往更甚，“不是，我没有。我意思是，我年少时候当过模特，现在已经不干了。除非你视而不见，我自己有些害羞。如果要从事模特行业害羞的性格是干不成事的。所以我这些日子都是在幕后工作。”

Sergio叹息地摇摇头，“太遗憾了，你本来可以成为一名完美的模特的，我认为羞涩的气质只会增加你的美丽和吸引力……”看到服务员朝他们的桌子走来拿走点单，他的言语中断下来，留下Fernando在一旁向下凝视着桌布的图案，为对方给予的持续不断的赞美之辞，感到从未有的难为情。

与此同时，他们点的第一道菜和葡萄酒也端上来了，Sergio最后还是让他放轻松下来，Fernando也开始不再那么害羞，两人之间的谈话活跃起来，Sergio第一次满怀希望地感觉到这次约会实际上可以进展顺利了。

“Sergio！”

Sergio差点因为满嘴的意大利面噎住了，抬起头看到一个脸色红润的年轻男人围着围裙，双手交叉在胸站在他们的桌子旁。

尼玛，怕什么来什么。

“真高兴看到你终于露脸了！为什么不接我的电话？我设法打电话给你，找了你好几天了！”

Sergio的脸上马上挂出歉意的微笑，当他喃喃道出自己工作太忙的时候脸颊红了起来。

那男人轻蔑哼笑，一副怀疑的神色。“我每次都要一个星期都看不到你或是找不到你，你以为这样的情况很好是么，无论何时你想要的时候就爬上我的床，天亮后甚至连个道别都没有就拍拍屁股走人。我以为我对于你来说不止于此的呢，Sergio。”

Sergio的眼睛轻轻掠过Fernando，又回到站在他面前的男人，周围的群众也围观过来，“我们能不能改天再来谈这个？”

“好啊，看来我是没办得到你了，我必须抓住我可以得到的每个机会。顺便一说，你的夹克上周落在我的公寓里了。”他抓着衣服乱塞进窘迫的Sergio的膝盖上，“你知道，我不是那个在你什么时候感到有点孤单，傻傻在那儿等你上门的谁。”

Fernando看着这场对峙，那一刻感觉自己是多么愚蠢。显而易见，Sergio就那类人，把某个家伙带回家，跟他上了床然后就不再联系对方了。这不是第一次Fernando想过这种事情了。毕竟他太了解此道了。

他想到过了什么？

在他这一行业里，他看过太多男人发生过同样的事情，但在他内心小小的一处，他希望Sergio跟他们是不一样的。而且他从来不喜欢对不认识的人乱下判断。现在，他的第一直觉证实他的想法。

他清了清嗓子，迅速从桌子边站起来，抓起自己的外套，“我想也许我最好还是离开，我很抱歉，我答应你的约会真是个大错误！”

Sergio哀求地凝视他，Fernando眼里后悔的神情让他感到格外的心痛，“不！ Fernando！不要走！我知道这事情看起来像是什么，但这不是真的，他是——”  
“省省吧，Sergio，我要回家了！”他在桌上扔下一些钱，急匆匆地冲出餐厅，没留下一句话，面红耳赤，埋头疾行。

Sergio摇着头，怒气瞪视着制造灾难的罪魁祸首，“干得漂亮啊！ Rene, 真他么有你的！你还纳闷我为什么从来不跟你出去玩了吧。”Sergio抓起自己的夹克，尾随着Fernando跑出去，只留下一脸震惊的Rene目不转睛追着他的身后。

******

“Fernando！”

Fernando丝毫没有停下脚步的打算，Sergio不得不在人行道上冲刺以赶上Fernando的步伐。

“Fernando！等等！我知道这件事不像话，但是我可以解释！”

Fernando更加缩进他的外套里，让Sergio想起他第一次见到他的情景。“不必麻烦了，你的事情与我无关。我甚至不知道当初我到底为了什么会答应和你约会。那是个大错误。但是我确定不打算成为谁的新玩物或者床伴。所以，劳烦你让个道。”

Sergio哀嚎一声，双手抓住他的肩膀让他停下来，把他转过来：“你真的误会了，Fernando。”

他叹了口气，Fernando的话依旧如掌掴的耳光刺疼他的脸庞。“我不是为了寻找新玩物或者一夜情才要求你和我约会的。我约你出来是因为你身上某些特质深深地打动了我的心，要是不找机会约你出来让你知道我的心意，我会后悔一辈子的。”

Fernando轻蔑冷笑，不去看Sergio的眼睛。“是吗？你对其他男人也这么说吧？在摆脱他之前你怎么一句话都不吭？在我们进到餐厅的时候，难怪你的掩饰是那么拙劣了。”

Sergio诚挚地摇摇头，“不是的，Fernando。我永远都不会对他说那些话，他是我哥哥。你明白了。”

Fernando匆忙抬起头，最后他终于与Sergio对视，惊讶地发现他的约会对象看起来那么可怜巴巴的。“如果那是真的，为什么你不告诉我你哥哥在那里工作？为什么要表现得那么紧张兮兮和诡计多端？”

Sergio叹气，“因为我原希望他今晚不会在那里的。我意思是，你看看他的表现吧。他实在太不讲理了，无论什么都不放在眼里，而且他最喜欢让我在大庭广众下或者在约会对象面前出尽洋相。绝大部分时间他甚至都没有意识到自己的所作所为——在我们还是小孩的时候，他就经常这样捉弄我。”

Sergio放开Fernando的肩膀，盯着他的脚，满脸通红。“我那么焦虑不安是想这次约会能够进展顺利。--我知道我表现得只想到自己，大部分时间就像个白痴，但是所有这些虚张声势下面，实际上是有个傻小子喜欢你，而迫切希望你能够回应他。如果你不走，他答应去做任何事情。”

Fernando的怒气开始渐渐消退，他抬起眉毛，彻底地注意到了Sergio崭新的一面。他从没有预料到他居然可以变得那么害羞和脆弱，他发现自己被他吸引的部分，就是他从未能做到的响亮和自豪的姿态。他咬着嘴唇，依然没有完全相信自己的直觉，在内心做了一番小小的挣扎。

这么做有何害处？

是啊，一个破碎的心能够有何害处？

这家伙完全是个混蛋。

但是他不仅仅如此……

趁我可以走我现在就应该逃掉。

给你的生活一次机会，Fernando。

Fernando轻柔地叹息，“所以，你可以做一切事情，是吗？”

Sergio抬起头，急切地猛点头，一丝希望的曙光出现在他的眼中。“是的，任何事情。甚至你让我穿着滑稽可笑的内裤在城里裸奔都行，如果你想我那么做的话。无论代价是什么，只要你可以留下来。”

Fernando为Sergio坦荡荡的真诚忍不住露出小小的笑容，一个突发奇想进入他的脑子里。他抬起他的手臂给Sergio，“嗯……我们先离开这儿。”

Sergio挽起他的手臂，他的整个身体都轻松起来。“真的？我想我已经做好准备裸奔穿行整个城市了。”

“不用，我有更好的计划给你。”

“哦？”Sergio思考了一会儿，一个淘气的笑容横现在脸上，“你最终还是答应我的求婚了吗？”

Fernando转了转眼珠子，“不算是。”

“那是什么？”

Fernando露齿而笑，挥手招来一辆出租车，“你会知道的。”


	3. Just Shoot Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fernando holds Sergio to his promise.

当他们进来的时候，Fernando正准备要享用他的第二杯咖啡。

熙熙攘攘的办公室爆发出一阵欢声雀跃，Fernando才发现他满脸激动的行政助理，她小心地穿过办公间，径直走向他的办公室。她的肩膀环抱着一大束鲜艳欲滴的红玫瑰，是Fernando这辈子从未见过的红玫瑰。这一大束红玫瑰少说也有50枝，全被精心地包装好，还用满天星来点缀。

“嗯…Fernando？….这是给你的….”

她平心静气地走进开着的办公室门，把花束放在桌子上，递给Fernando一张被红色信封装着的小小卡片。

“谢谢，Jenny。”她点点头，期待地等在一边。Fernando清了清嗓子，眉毛抬了起来，“还有别的事吗？”她摇摇头，红着脸转身退出办公室。Fernando叹了口气，等到她消失在门口后，才敢激动地转过手上的红色小信封然后打开它，他温柔地笑起来，把卡片上的留言念了一遍，两遍，三遍。

我从未找到过一朵美胜万千的玫瑰花，  
它神圣的美丽包裹着纯洁无暇，  
只需一瞬便已掳走我的灵魂  
只需一眼早已锁定我的一生

我的心迷失在无边无际的  
那一片令我倾心的柔情花海  
为了你我愿意上下求索  
那一朵名叫Fernando的玫瑰花

嫁给我好吗？

爱你的Sergio

Fernando转着眼珠子，忍不住在脸上扯出一个大大的笑容。不错，不错，似乎可以看到Sergio呈现出另外一方面的才华和秘密。诗歌的天赋和无可救药的浪漫。谁会想得到？

他把卡片再念了一次，难以抑制他脸上漂亮的笑容，当然他的绯红已经可以媲美那大束红玫瑰了。看到最后一句话，他扑哧笑了出来，摇了摇头，就在这时候，手里的卡片突然被抢走了。

“嗷嗷嗷嗷！这是什么啊！我看到整座玫瑰园空降了！我现在还看到有情书哦！”

“该——Cesc！不要！”

Fernando跳了起来，打算从Cesc手里抢回他的卡片，但是这男人的动作比他快，他的黑眼睛狡猾地闪着邪恶，把卡片伸到Fernando够不到的地方，开始大声读出来：“我从未找到过一朵美胜万千的玫瑰花……”

Fernando泄气坐回自己的椅子，满脸的羞愧和尴尬，Cesc每读出一句诗，他脸颊的火热就要加深一层，恨不得希望地上有个洞让他钻进去躲着不出来。

Cesc结束他的阅读，他睁得大大的眼睛跟他的张开的嘴巴差不多大了。他转过身看着Fernando，眼神里尽是即将爆发的兴奋的求知感，“谁是塞尔吉奥？！”

Fernando耸耸肩，打算装出酷酷随意的样子，可是他的不同寻常的大红脸却没有配合他。“只是我见过的某个人而已。

Cesc求知欲是前所未有的强烈，他的眉毛现在都消失在他额前的头发里了，“只是某个你见过的人？但是…但是….什么时候？哪里？而且你要结婚了？！Fernando！这才是重点好吗！！你必须要把一切告诉我！！”

他把卡片还给Fernando，坐在他的桌子的边角，期待等待着，“怎么样？”

Fernando痛苦地呻吟一声，双掌撑着脸颊擦了擦，然后穿过头扯了扯，他漂亮的发型在这过程中乱成一团。“Sergio是我上周遇见的一个男人，我们在周末一起外出约会几次，过得很开心。不过这不算什么啦，我对他的了解还不多，而且我们绝对不可能要结婚，这不过是一种我们俩之间的玩笑话罢了。”

“玩笑话？他请求你嫁给他这句话是一句玩笑？”

Fernando点头称是，拿起咖啡轻抿一口来想让自己冷静，发觉咖啡早已经冷却不自觉皱了皱眉头。“是的，只是个玩笑。就像我说的。别大惊小怪的。冷静。”他站起来，把咖啡倾倒在水槽里，重新冲一杯，回避着Cesc投来的目光。

“所以那家伙问你嫁给他当你跟他只见过面的情况下？听起来有点像是一个疯子啊。”

Fernando偷偷笑了笑，小小抿了一口，叹了叹气。“是的，他就是这样。而且不只有点。”

“如果他敢请求你嫁给他，你肯定给人家留下相当美妙的印象了。即使这只是一个玩笑。你显然在某些方面相当‘天赋秉然’哦。”

了解到Cesc话有所指，Fernando的眼睛皱紧起来，“我没有和他上床，Cesc.我不是荡妇。即使我那么做了也与你毫无关系。不管怎样，他甚至连想要亲吻我的动作都没有。”

Cesc耸耸肩，“那么你们两个大男人整个周末都在干嘛？”

“我们出去吃饭，然后我们回他家看电影，聊天聊到半夜。昨天我们去看马戏团，在郊外一个大的展览会上。真是太好玩了。我玩得很开心。”  
Cesc脑子里还有好多的问题，都被双手抱着满满一堆文件夹挤进办公室里，跟Cesc擦身而过的Xabi给冲散了。

“嗨，Cesc.嗨，Fernando。好漂亮的花。”

“谢谢。”

Cesc口无遮拦，“Fernando他找了一个男朋友了！你知道这件事情吗？”

Xabi挨着花束放好文件夹，把他们俩挨个看了看，注意到了Fernando脸上窘迫的表情。“首先，这事情我已听说了，但我不觉得你有必要那么关心，Cesc。Fernando现在是个大人了，你知道的。而且此时我们有更加重要的事情要忙。比如说，今天早上杂志社的人打了无数个电话过来。我们有个截稿要解决啊，Fernando，我们答应给他们封面照还没交货呢。”

“别担心，我来解决。我能找到一个中意的。”

Xabi叹了口气，揉了揉眼睛。“我们已经答应他们说，我们会找到一个完美的模特配合他们11月主题，这事过了两个月了。他们下个月就要开始印刷了，而且我们推选的人他们仍然是不喜欢。我们就要失去最大一个客户了。告诉我你要怎么解决？”

Fernando得意地笑了笑，坐回自己的桌上。“让我打个电话，然后我告诉你怎么做。给我10分钟好不好？最好是把Cesc带走，他真是太烦人了。”

“乐意效劳。”

Cesc开始抗议，但Xabi已经扯着他的领带强行把他拉出办公室。“我什么都还做啊，Feeeeeeer!”Xabi转了转眼珠，对Fernando眨了眨眼，在他身后关上了门。

Fernando咯咯地笑了起来，伸手拿起口袋里的手机，划着里面的通讯录名单，直到他找到他想要的号码，拨了出去。电话接通以后开始响起彩铃，铃声只响了一次，电话那边就有个气喘吁吁的声音回应了。

“Fernando，嘿！真是个大惊喜啊！”

Fernando微笑，惊讶于自己听到Sergio的声音居然会感到那么开心。“嘿，Sergio，你好吗？”

房门关闭的声音从电话一端传来，看起来Sergio找了个隐蔽的地方。“我很好。你打电话来我更加好了。太妙了。你呢？”

Fernando站起身眺望着窗外，“我也很好。谢谢你的花和卡片。随便说一下，花儿好美。”

“你已经拿到了吗？哇，真是很快啊！他们说下午才能去送货的。我猜想你现在打电话给我是因为不能抵抗我的浪漫，还有你很想念我。”

Fernando轻柔地咯咯笑，“老实说我是有一点想你了。”

Sergio戏弄的声音过于明显了，“只是有一点？该死。我看我还要更加努力才行了。”

Fernando再次咯咯笑，开心地晃了晃脑袋，即使Sergio不可能看到。“除了感谢你的花和有一点想念你，我还有其他原因找你。”

“哦，那会是什么？”

Fernando咬了咬嘴唇，逗乐和紧张两种心情交织在一起，“好吧，你知道那天晚上你跟我说过愿意为我做一切事情只要我不离开的话？”

Sergio的声音突然变得有些小心谨慎，“当然，我记得的。你不让我穿着我的超迷人短裤在街上裸奔，你说有其他事情让我去做。我想你现在是不是想清楚了？是不是很变态？”

Fernando露齿而笑，生气地转了转眼珠，“不，当然不是。不过是的，我已经想到让你做的事情了。你瞧，我在工作上遇到一点问题，我正在想办法解决，我希望你可以帮帮我。”

Sergio的舌头由于惊喜而打结，“噢..当然可以，Fernando，我对模特行业一窍不通，但是我会尽力帮忙你的，只要我可以做到。什么时间和地方，你想要我过去？“

“越快越好。最好来我的办公室吧。”

Sergio停了一下，想了想。“没问题。给我几个小时，如果你需要我马上出发。”

Fernando如释重负松了口气，“那真是太好了，谢谢你，Sergio。那就很好了。”

“为了你一切在所不惜，美人。我会几个小时后去见你的，好吗？”

“好的，再次感谢。”

“不客气。晚点见。”

“好了，那么再见。”

“再见，Fernando。”

Fernando笑着挂了电话，从办公室探出头寻找Xabi，很快他就发现他要找的人物在办公室格子间紧张地踱着步。把他带到另外一边，他朝他得意洋洋地笑着，“打电话给杂志社，告诉他们我已经为他们的封面找到了一个完美的模特。告诉Iker叫他集合他的伙计，我下午就把模特带来。”

Xabi抬起眉头，“这个模特不会是给你办公室送花的家伙吧，是不是？”

Fernando露齿而笑，搂着Xabi的肩膀，“打电话给他们，Xabi.”

Fernando走回他的办公室，留下Xabi一个人盯着他的后背，他自己偷偷地乐呵。躲避Cesc的纠缠，他毫发无损地回到了自己的办公室，关上门后，他在门口叹了口气。很好，事情越来越好玩了。

********  
两个小时不到，他的办公室里就接到内线电话，“Torres先生，这里有一位Sergio Ramos要见你。”

“好的，David，请他上来。”

Fernando离开他的办公室，穿过他的办公区走到电梯口等待着Sergio。他刚刚走到，电梯门就打开了，看到身着精致合身西装的Sergio带着紧张不安的情绪出现在电梯里。他在看到Fernando之后如释重负松了口气，走出电梯，开始担忧地四处乱看。

“嗨，在这。”

Fernando笑脸盈盈，发现Sergio脸上有些恐惧的表情非常萌。“嘿，Sergio，谢谢你这么快赶过来。我们去我的办公室，我会告诉你我找你来的原因。”

Sergio点点头，跟在他后面穿过办公区，好奇地到处瞧瞧，其他人对他投来好奇的目光和窃窃私语。他跟随着Fernando的向前走，小声地自言自语，“这里的人都好….漂亮…这太吓人了。”

Fernando抚慰地对他笑了笑，“跟在家一样，别拘束。”当他看到Sergio微弱地点点头，与他靠得更近以寻求保护的动作，让Fernando露齿而笑。他刚想要戏弄Sergio的时候，看到Cesc的脑袋像是好动的狐獴突然从小隔间里冒出来，当他看到Fernando和Sergio的时候睁大了眼睛。

“这是他吗？”

Fernando转了转眼珠，Sergio则打量着两个人，一脸迷惑不解。“是的，Cesc。如果你不介意，我和Sergio还有事情要去我办公室谈。”

“但是……”

Fernando警告的眼神盯着他，Cesc知道自己差不多已经逾越他的底线了。“没有但是……回你的桌子去。”他大步走去，Sergio尾随在后，彻底地手足无措了，甚至比刚刚到来的时候更受惊担忧了。

当他们俩最终安全进入Fernando的办公室，他在他们身后关上门，缓缓吐了口气，歉意地笑着对Sergio说，“抱歉，自从你的花送到办公室以后，你就成为办公室今天八卦的男主角了。他们全都很八卦的，而且他们还有这么一位从没有正常约会的老板。”

Sergio耸耸肩，与Fernando独处一室，又摆脱那些窥探的注视，他现在稍微放松一些了。“不客气。如果我送来的花对你造成困扰的话，我道歉。”

Fernando摇摇头，指向一张椅子，“我应付得来，我爱那些花。过来坐，Sergio。要喝点什么吗？”

Sergio坐在椅子边缘，晃晃头，“我挺好的，谢谢。”

“你如果改变主意就和我说。”Fernando跨过桌子坐下，揉了揉眼睛有一分钟。“好吧，我就直奔主题了。”他叹了口气，抬起头看Sergio，有些紧张不安的微笑，“我们和一家国际杂志社有了一项大合同，他们为杂志11月刊找一位封面模特，但是至今我推送的每个人都被他们退货了。这两个月我尽最大努力去满足他们的要求。但都没有成功。印刷日期的期限就在下周，他们威胁说如果我不立即交货就终止合同。”

Sergio完全摸不着头脑皱起眉，“好吧，到底我要怎么帮你？”

Fernando向后仰靠在椅子里，交叉双臂打量着Sergio，“我想要你去当那位封面模特。我认为你就是他们想要的，Sergio。”

Sergio的下巴差点都摔到桌子上了，他盯着Fernando，就像他突然发疯了。“你要我……？但是……Fernando，我不是模特儿。我对模特的事情一窍不通。”

“没有关系，你的帅气足以胜任模特了。他们会爱死你的。”

Sergio摇摇头，但是一朵小小的闪光在他的眼里绽放，“等等，你认为我很帅？”

Fernando笑容如嫣，从椅子上站起来，穿过桌子走向Sergio，坐在他的膝盖上，“非常帅。”他双手圈着Sergio的脖子，越靠越近，诱惑地眨了眨长长的眼睫毛，赠送给Sergio一颗秋天最大的菠菜。“求你啦啦啦啦啦，Sergio？我推荐给他们的每个男人都非常漂亮，他们说他们要的是一个真正的男人。硬朗，帅气。就像你一样。你是唯一一个可以帮我的人了。”

Sergio因为Fernando突然出乎意料的亲昵而忘了呼吸，他拼命地抓着旁边的扶手才能忍住诱惑不去触碰。他看进Fernando棕色湿润如斑比鹿的大眼睛，发出呻吟声，知晓他根本不可能有机会去拒绝这种诱惑的力量。“你从来不知道这件事，那就是我从来不会对你说不。”

Fernando在他的脸颊上亲了亲，露齿而笑，“所以你答应了，是吗？”

Sergio急忙挥了挥手，“是的，是的，好吧。好吧，我会做的。”

Fernando兴奋地跳了起来，拍着手，“太好了！我现在打电话给他们，让他们知道我们正在完成！”

Sergio喘着气，“什么？你要我现在就拍了吗？但是，Fernando！我还没准备好！我的衣服和所有一切怎么办？我不能像这模样啊！”

Fernando摇了摇头，突然表情有些狡猾的神色，避开Sergio的眼睛，“是的！现在！我们期限到了，他们正在等着我们交货。不要担心衣服的事情，额….这不是个问题。”

****  
半小时后，他们同乘一辆车穿过城市，Xabi副驾驶座，一刻不停地拿着手机在闲聊，而Sergio和Fernando则坐在后座。Sergio感觉得到不安紧张的感觉在胃部不断地升腾，让他觉得自己似乎生病了。

Fernando注意到他的表情，伸手在他肩膀抚慰地擦了擦，“放轻松，Sergio。两天前你还敢无所顾忌地穿着有爱心图案点缀的内裤裸奔穿行城市，而现在你却担心拍照片？”

Sergio虚弱地对他笑了笑，“我只是在想我自己不是当模特的料，只是这样。如果他们看了我一眼就哈哈大笑怎么办？你的合同就靠我了，不是吗？你怎么知道他们会喜欢我？”

Fernando紧紧地抓了一下他的手，“你不必给我打预防针的，Sergio。他们当然喜欢你的。”

Sergio叹了口气，“在很多我个人的事情上自信满满是一回事，但在登上杂志封面让全世界瞻仰这种自信完全是另外一回事啊。”

Fernando什么也没说，他再度惊喜地发现Sergio另外一面是他真的没有料想到的，他自卑的一面。有趣。

在Sergio看来，路程实在太短了。这会儿他们已经在一处旧屋翻新的仓库外停下。这仓库类似于那些势力的艺术画廊，现在用大多数城市的再生材料零件改造的那种模式。他跟随Fernando和Xabi走进去，拖着脚步，几乎不敢抬头乱看。

接待室实在是非常精致上乘和高雅奢华，这些更无助于安抚Sergio的紧张，在Fernando和接待人谈话的时候，他只好盯着地板看，拼命地尝试着控制自己的焦虑。如果他呕吐在这昂贵的地毯上，肯定没法留下什么好印象的。

“Fernando！你来了！你不知道我接到你的电话是多么高兴啊！”

一个不容置疑的声音在接待室里响起，Sergio匆忙抬起头。看到一位身材挺拔，模样英俊的男人与Fernando握了握手，好奇地朝他看来，仔细打量着。“就是他？”

Fernando点点头，并给他们做介绍，“是的，Iker，这是Sergio。Sergio，这是Iker，杂志编辑。”

“很高兴见到你。”Sergio与Iker伸来的手掌握了握，在对方热情地打量下他感到恶心更严重了。

“我也是，Sergio。”他放开Sergio的手，绕着他到处看，上上下下仔细打量。“外形优异，皮肤和头发完美，特征令人过目难忘，骨架良好，英俊健美。”他又回到Sergio的跟前，看进Sergio的眼睛里，“你锻炼么？”

Sergio点点头，Iker的评价让他的脸颊变红了。“我每天跑步，一个星期会去几次健身房。”

Iker点头，“那太好了。对我笑笑看？”

Sergio尽他最大的努力对Iker微笑，满心希望它不会变成一个形状扭曲的痛苦表情。令他惊喜地发现，事情没有他想的那么糟糕。

相反地，Iker非常满意。“哇哦，这绝对是你从没看到过的笑容了。”他转身向Fernando，“我喜欢这家伙，你在哪里找到他的？”

Fernando咧嘴笑笑，表情极其开心。“我们彼此是在街上无意撞见的。”

“好眼光，Fernando。他会让你增光的…现在让我们把Cristiano和Fabio找来，然后我们要开工了，这样没问题吧？”

Fernando点点头，一小群人跟着Iker走下礼堂，穿过一扇双层门，走进仓库最里面，那里面看起来已变成了一间巨大的摄影棚。人们到处东奔西跑，调整摄像机和三角架，极富艺术地从墙壁处悬挂着布景板。Iker朝房间里最远处的两个男人招手，然后朝他们走过去。

他回头看了看Sergio，首先示意那个金发的男人，“这是Fabio，他是我们这里最好的摄像师，平常负责封面照和特写拍摄。”Sergio跟他握握手，然后往金发男人旁边那位魅力非凡的黑发男人看去。“这是Cristiano，他是我们的造型师。他会为你改头换面来配合拍摄。伙计们，这是Sergio，我们的11月男主角。”

Cristiano与他握了握手，也把他打量了一番，然后Sergio突然觉得需要道歉。“很高兴看到你，我为我的外形说声抱歉。我为工作担忧，我不知道怎么被劝来拍摄照片的。”他朝Fernando投去控诉的一瞥——金发男人至少很有礼貌地歉意笑了笑。

Cristiano笑了，这一动作让他，可以说，让他更加光彩夺目了。“别担心这个，Sergio。这就是我这里的原因。现在你跟我来，我们让你喝点什么，然后开工。”

接收到来自Fernando鼓励的微笑，Sergio遵照他说的，跟着Cristiano离开，走过这建筑对面的另外一扇门。Fabio也离开他，跟Iker迅速讨论些等会儿的拍摄事宜，留下Fernando，Xabi和Iker他们去喝咖啡和讨论报酬的问题。

****  
在房子的另外一边，Sergio的紧张达到最高点。在他刚有时间眨了眨眼之前，他的外套就被丢弃在一旁，现在换上了一件柔软的长袍，Cristiano有一支团队为他跑腿，他们为他东奔西跑拿不同的东西，而他则把Sergio推到一面镜子墙面前。

接下来的一个小时他经受着各种折磨。首先是一个女人为他量身测尺寸，之后他的眉毛和胡须被修整一番，剪头发，皮肤抛光和湿润，还有其他只有上帝知道的什么事情。他有一半期待着美甲师在哪儿冒出来，开始给他剪指甲。

就在他以为这些永远不会结束的时候，Cristiano停下来，用审视的眼光欣赏他的作品。在处理不合适的眉毛之后，他最后满意地笑了。“好了！完成了！…那么我的…我的..这打扮你满意吗？”他旋转Sergio的椅子以便他可以在镜子里看到自己，Sergio喘着气，伸手摸了摸自己的脸，“这还是我吗？”

Cristiano哈哈大笑，“当然是。你提供了原料，而我只是尽量表现你所拥有的。你觉得如何？”

Sergio点点头，一个巨大的笑容现于脸上。“我喜欢。你做了一件了不起的工作。毕竟，我甚至不可能去做好模特的事情呢。”

“你是说，你觉得自己不可能吗？”

Sergio抬头看他，脸颊转红。“是的，自从Fernando问我去做这个…我走进他的办公室时候感觉是那么格格不入，每个人看起来都像是走猫步的人。然后当我来到这里，他们就像你，Iker和 Fabio。我就想为什么他们自己如模特般行事？我一点都不特别。”

Cristiano扑哧一笑，“这样啊，我们这儿在某个时刻来说行事模特化的，但是你真的应该对Fernando的判断有更多信心。谁是美人他只需看一眼就知道。不要注意这里的人，他们全都很自我，还有些爱炫耀的，但他们不会对你指指点点的。我们某些时刻都从这开始的…现在…在这里等等，我去看看我们给你准备合适你的衣服。”

Sergio点头，又重新盯着镜子里他的模样，这时候Fernando刚巧走了进来，查查他的情况。

“嘿，Sergio，进展怎么—哇哦！你看起来好极了！”

Sergio跟他咧嘴而笑，转过椅子与他面对面。“你都不知道为了这我忍受了什么样的折磨，Fernando。我开始认为我们的交易实在不公平，你最后还是欠着我了。”

Fernando得意地笑笑，睁大他的眼睛表现得格外无辜，停下笑容，“你说了你会做一切事情的。我看不出我最后怎么欠着你的哦。而且，这些折磨还是值得的。你看起来太棒了。Iker对你印象颇深，他给的报酬比平常高。我会付给你一个非常棒的报酬的。所以晚些时候你可以带我出去来吃饭谢谢我。”

Sergio扑哧一笑，“我还能拿到报酬吗？”

Fernando眉毛跳了起来，“当然啦。你以为我会故意让你做这件事情，却一分钱都拿不到吗？是不是？”

Sergio耸耸肩，他的回答被返回来的Cristino和他手里充满时尚气息的服装给打断了。“嘿，Fernando，你觉得经过改头换面的他现在如何？”

“我觉得他看起来棒极了，你的工作总是那么完美。Cris。”他对Sergio使了个眼色，打开门，“你给他穿衣服的时候，我会在外面等着。不然我恐怕无法克制自己的。”他走了出去，留下Sergio羞红了脸，还有反应过来的Cris在偷偷发笑。

***  
Sergio在镜头面前表现十分自然。即使是Fernando和Xabi，Iker一起观看拍摄，他不得不承认每一张照片都十分完美。这几乎就像Sergio为模特而生。他穿起他们提供的每一套服装都表现得极其出色。Fabio全方位移动，他一边大声地发出指令鼓励Sergio，一边兴奋地按着快门。

对于他来说，Sergio最后设法放松了一些，看起来他终于进入好的状态，依照Fabio的指令摆出所有的姿势。一些轻微的弱点对Sergio的市场号召力毫无害处，在刺目的工作室灯光的映照下，他显得更加真实和极具吸引力。

当Fabio宣布结束一组拍摄开始另外一组的时候，Sergio咧嘴而笑，放松了一下。但是笑容很短暂，当Fabio喊他的时候又收敛了。

“好的，Sergio，我想要你脱掉衣服只留内裤。然后我们给你全身涂上油，好吗？”

Sergio震惊不已，他的声音突然间高了三个调调，“什么？脱衣服？这里？”

Fabio的注视从照相机背后探出看着他，点点头。“有什么问题吗？”

Sergio紧张地在环视着房间周围，然后他摇摇头，他可不想在Fernando和其他人面前像个懦夫。他手指颤抖地开始脱下衣服，把衣服一件一件交给造型师助理，身体呈现出半裸，在聚光灯下显得格外脆弱。

Fernando咬着嘴唇盯着他看，他发现Sergio的身体性感无比就跟他第一次看到的一样。当Cris拿着一瓶婴儿油出现的时候，Fernando感觉到内心汹涌澎湃的嫉妒，放在Sergio身上的手是他们而不是他这个事让感到格外不爽。

他脱下外套递给Xabi，抢在Cris动手之前，“我来给他上油。”

Cris点点头挤挤眼，递给他瓶子，Fernando走向Sergio的时候，神情有些羞怯，“抱歉，Sergio。我想他们不会只想要在冬天的主题里拍摄有内裤的镜头。我想可能还会搭配全身毛茸茸的毛衣这类的。”

Sergio怀疑地哼哼，“骗人。”当Fernando挤出一些油抹在他的胸膛，开始指节温柔地涂抹他的皮肤的时候，余下的争论都卡在他喉咙里了。感觉到那双手在自己身上，Sergio按耐不住一些呻吟声从他喉咙里逃逸出来，他赶紧去想其他事情—任何事情。

“Fernando？可能你应该让我自己来做这个？”

Fernando的双手在Sergio的腹部打转，着迷于于腹肌的形状和那些强硬肌肉的线条。“为什么？”

Sergio清了清他的嗓子，抛掉窘迫，“因为我可能会紧张，但是我没有死掉。”

Fernando迷惑地皱起眉，当他了解Sergio的意思以后，睁大了眼睛。他向下看到Sergio的内裤，咬紧嘴唇，他的脸颊瞬间变得深红就跟Sergio的一样。“噢…操，Sergio，我很抱歉。”他转回头越过肩膀喊住Fabio，声音都尖锐起来，“我认为我们可能需要一些时间，Sergio需要一间休息室。”

Fabio傻傻笑，点点头，善解人意地扔给Fernando一件长袍，他迅速地给Sergio穿上，“我认为你是对的，你知道，我最后还是欠着你了。”

Sergio扑哧一笑，点点头，他依然感到窘迫在他试图拉紧长袍的前面来遮掩自己的尴尬。“我在浴室里会收到预付款吗？”

Fernando转了转眼睛，“别得寸进尺哟。”

“给了寸就不差尺了吧。”


	4. Hidden Qualities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barriers are built to be broken.

“这实际上都没有帮我解决‘问题’，Fernando。”

Fernando脸颊上的绯红呈现出更深厚的颜色，在他完成为Sergio的后背涂抹上婴儿油的时候。“我知道，但是如果我们等你解决完问题我再帮你涂油，问题不是又出现了吗，对不对？…好了，完成了。”他抬头看Sergio的脸庞，发现对方正在用黑色深沉的眼眸盯住自己的时候，他害羞了。因为Sergio给予他那样的注视，他的声音在喉咙里嘟囔着出不来，他后退了几步，Sergio完美的浑身发亮的身体不断朝他靠近，把他挡在浴室的大理石台面前，这境况突然间令他紧张不安。

Sergio对于他的反应皱起眉，他并不打算让Fernando受惊吓，但是他实在忍不住。小心翼翼和缓慢地他伸出一只手，用手背温柔地抚摩着对方脸庞的光滑皮肤，那令人疯狂，绯红晕染，雀斑点点的脸庞。Fernando在这碰触中有一点畏缩和颤抖，他的眼睛从没睁得那么大，就像是撞上车头灯的小兔子无辜的目光又出现了，Sergio知道整个情况是多么脆弱，现在走错一步的话，Fernando就会跑掉的。

他的手沿着Fernando的下巴轻柔缓缓地滑动，他的手指在描摹着他丰满的嘴唇柔美的线条。面对这温柔宠溺的触碰，Fernando稍微轻启嘴唇，他潜意识的反应让他几乎忘记了呼吸。

“我从来没有见到过任何人或任何物会那么美丽。”

如果Fernando的脸红能够再深一个程度，他肯定会让它发生的。他两边的脸颊如此鲜红就像是在火焰里炙烤，而Sergio的柔和手指相比之下就显得冰凉了。他的心脏在他的肋骨后面砰砰地狂跳，他想要转过头去看其他地方，但Sergio焦糖色的眼眸将他牢牢钉在原地，无法移动哪怕一英寸。

当Sergio感受到Fernando的脖子上脉搏剧烈地颤动，一个小小的微笑在他的嘴角勾勒出来，他最后鼓足勇气抓住这个机会，那感觉就像是如果不抓住，那就会永远消失了。“一个亲吻就能让我为此死上一千次。”

Fernando艰难地吞咽着，身体的每一处神经像是触了电。他挣扎着摆脱手指触摸他的脖子和嘴唇带来的巨大震动，挤出一个声音来，他发出的声音像是破碎的细语，“一千次？真的？”

Sergio点点头，他的笑容更张开了一点。“无论怎样，我已都裸体示人了。”

Fernando忍不住更靠近一些，“你最好小心你所说的承诺。”

Sergio握紧Fernando的脖子，把他拉近与自己面对面，“现在，我什么都答应你。”

他的嘴唇突然地紧贴上Fernando的唇，一点思考余地都不给他，亲密无间的接吻让Fernando浑身颤抖，金发美人急促地喘息抵抗着Sergio嘴唇的侵入。

Sergio用尽所有的狂热和激情付诸于这一吻，Fernando很快就在亲吻中败下阵来，强壮有力的臂膀将他搂得更加紧密，他只能乖乖地缴械投降。Sergio的嘴唇就像是熊熊火焰，温柔却坚持不懈地吻着他的双唇，激励他的主人为他张开，Fernando毫不犹豫地启开，邀请Sergio进入他的口中唇舌纠缠，予取予夺。

Sergio浅柔地呻吟，难以置信自己最后的运气竟能够把这美人拥入怀中。他加深这亲吻，用尽一切时间去品尝和感受来自Fernando的一切。一只手缠绕插入到他柔软金色的头发里，另外一只手抓紧他纤细的腰，牢牢地把对方贴紧自己。

Fernando也回应他于温柔的呻吟，沉溺在他的激吻中只感觉窒息的快感和眩晕的意乱情迷。他甚至没有注意到什么时候把Sergio压倒在大理石台上，或者是双手循着Sergio壮实的身躯，手指爱抚着那令人沉醉的光滑腹肌和肌肉起伏的线条。他是如此沉迷在与Sergio的辗转缠绵里，甚至没有意识到他极度需要缓口气，直到Sergio不甘心地撤出身子。Sergio上气不接下气，“我操..”他突然笑起来，惊讶地摇着头，“你准备要了我的命了，你知道…”

Fernando慵懒地微微笑，他深色的眼眸盈满了欲望，他虚软的身子挂在Sergio的身上保持着站立的姿势。他的胸膛因为呼吸而剧烈的起伏，他喉咙的娇吟声在Sergio的嘴唇再次突袭而迸发，嘴唇沿着他的脖子若即若离的吮吻，欲望变得越来越强，想得到更多更多。他倾斜着头，诱使Sergio给予他的脖子更多的照顾，他的手指缠绕插进他的短发里，固定着他在那里停留。

“嗯….但这样要命的方式实在是….”

Sergio强烈地吸吮，他轻柔啃咬Fernando的喉结，拼命地吸进他皮肤上令人陶醉的香气，“嫁给我，Fernando。”

Fernando一时间几乎在半认真地考虑这件事，直到那个念头突破他被满满的欲望占据的内心，他扑哧一笑。他温柔地拉扯着Sergio的头发让他退出身子，深色的眼眸闪烁着顽皮的意味，“如果我答应你，你肯定会放声大笑的。”

Sergio对他咧嘴而笑，他的双手停靠在Fernando的翘臀上，丝毫没有要放金发美人离开的意思。“你真的这么认为？”

Fernando点点头，古怪地呵呵笑道，“我就这么认为。”

房门这时嘎吱嘎吱地扭开，打断了Sergio的回答。他们飞快的分开，急急忙忙地整理出正常的模样。Cris从房门外探头进来，观察着浴室里的情况。他迅速地打量了两人的状况，露齿而笑，“我不是有意要破坏你们的好事…但是时间有限，我们真的需要完成这组拍摄。Fabio已经烦躁不安了。”

Fernando喘着气，他已经完全忘记了他们当初进入这浴室的原因，还有为什么Sergio满身油光闪亮。“我们这就出去，Cris，Sergio只是…需要一点时间，就这样。”

Cris挑起眉毛，他的眼睛向下看了看Sergio的下身。“鉴于目前情况，他需要的不止一点时间啊。还有不管你做了什么，根本不起作用啊。”看到Sergio的脸色已转成猪肝红，他嬉笑起来，赶紧抓起他丢在一旁的长浴袍盖住Sergio的身体，“我会告诉他们你不会耽搁太久的，行吗？”他回过头投了最后一瞥，对Sergio挤了挤眼睛。

Sergio清了清嗓子，紧紧抓住长袍的前面，感到无地自容的窘迫。他转头看着Fernando，“给我一点时间让我….嗯…冷静下？”

Fernando点点头，看起来同样是尴尬羞愧，在他向房门走去时，不敢去看着Sergio的脸，只好注意其他的地方。

“Fernando？”

Fernando转过身，一只手已经扶在门上，“嗯？”

Sergio跟他凝视了好一会儿，Fernando的喉结艰难地吞咽，这感觉好像Sergio已经看穿了他的灵魂。“你错了，如果你认为我会放声大笑的话。”

在他走入浴室里的小隔间之前，他向他微微一笑。留下Fernando为他的话慌张不安。

****

Fernando一点都不想知道Sergio在浴室里怎么去解决他的‘麻烦’的，这实在不是很难去猜想的，Fernando只需一点想象，脸颊就发红了，他试图不要在这事情上想太多。Sergio从卫生间出来的时候，一副精疲力竭的模样，花费了差不多难以预计的半小时来恢复状态。从这以后拍摄情况比之前更加顺利了。

无论是那个吻产生的影响，还是Sergio之后做了什么起到效果，Fernando都无从知道。但是Sergio终于是完全放松下来。他现在摆出的姿势让Fernando身体燃烧起渴求的欲望。这姿势他知道在几个小时前Sergio是根本不可能会答应的。

当Fabio在准备最后的拍摄时，Fernando咬着嘴唇忍受着身体的煎熬。肉体涂满油亮的Sergio，全身赤裸只剩下内裤，恣意放纵地躺在一张原木长椅上，他没有去释放他自己的‘麻烦’。今晚不止一次，Fernando庆幸自己穿了一件长羊毛衫。

他的肩膀被轻轻敲了敲吓得跳了起来，瞥见Iker站在他的旁边，他既不情愿地把眼睛从Sergio的身上移开。他们一起观看镁光灯不断闪烁的拍摄，Iker挨近他的耳朵悄悄说，“他真是太完美了，Fernando。我可以预见他会成为一个大红人的。如果他愿意我还有很多活儿给他。我肯定你可以说服他的。”

在Fabio喊着拍摄结束的时候，Fernando心不在焉地对他点了点头。Cris聚拢到Sergio身边，领他回化妆室时帮在他身上轻扫着，同时Fabio导出摄像机里的数码照片，一个巨大的笑容在脸上久久挥不去。他向他们走过来，依旧带着狂喜的表情，“超乎完美的作品。所有的照片都是我们想要的，而且还远不止此。我想要知道我们其实能否也做一个专题宣传？”

Iker摸了摸下巴，沉思着，“这主意不坏，你知道的。”他转向Fernando，“我们给短篇采访支付两倍酬金。你觉得怎么样？”

Fernando耸耸肩，“我认为没什么问题。他出来的时候我会跟他谈谈。”

Iker点点头，走回Fabio那里，“这些照片给Gonzalo来修改，让我们看看我们所拿到的照片。也许我们可以沿着这条线做一些专题关于“马德里顶级单身贵族”或者“城中精英”或者其他。”

Fabio赞同点头，飞速离开，脸上依旧挂着看到这些照片后的狂喜。Iker的手机响了起来，他接了电话。留下Fernando站在那里等着Sergio出现。当Xabi给他拿来一杯热腾腾的拿铁咖啡的时候，他感激地笑了。“你真是明白我的心思，Xabi，谢谢。”

Xabi笑了笑，重新整理一叠文件把它们搁在腋下，方便另外一只手揭开他的饮料，“那么…我要向你道声恭喜了。你真的解决了。Iker看起来非常满意，这种事真是少有。总而言之，今天真是棒极了。”他举起他的咖啡杯，与Fernando的杯子碰了一下，“为成功和英俊的男士，干杯。”

“干杯。”Fernando咯咯地笑了，抿了一小口他的咖啡，这时Sergio出现了，淋浴后的样子看起来非常精神饱满，穿上一套崭新的服装，Cris紧随在他背后。他走过去站在他们跟前，兴高采烈地样子。

Fernando向Sergio旁边的黑头发男人致谢，“谢谢你今天那么照顾他，Cris。”而后对Sergio露出灿烂迷人的微笑。

“不客气。Fernando。其实跟他在一起我得到很多乐趣。”

Cris拍打了一下Sergio的后背，咧嘴而笑，“无论如何，恭喜你Sergio。我现在必须要离开和整理了，今天工作很出色。你真是太棒了，与你工作真是件开心的事。我希望我们能再次合作。”

Sergio摆了摆手，他的笑容格外闪亮。“也很高兴见到你。谢谢你所做的一切。把我打扮得那么漂亮，还有为我选的这身衣服。”

Cris笑了，交给他一个背包。“你已经很漂亮了，Sergio。你实在太客气了。这身衣服你穿起来非常合适。不要害羞就把它脱掉哦。你的衣服都放进包里了，还有一些搭配你新造型的产品…Fernando，Xabi，很高兴见面了。等会儿记得带走你们的人哦。”

Sergio望着他离开后，才转身向Fernando，“那么！我干得怎么样？”

Fernando对他展露一个自豪的笑容，倾身向前在他的脸颊上亲了亲。“干得漂亮。Iker刚刚支付两倍酬金如果你愿意接受杂志来篇短采访的话。你给他们带来了那么多那么棒的照片，他们想要做一个专题宣传。你觉得怎么样？”

Sergio睁大了眼睛，嘴巴滑稽地合拢不起来。“他们要做一个专题，跟我？”

Fernando点头，他的眼睛闪闪发亮，“当然。那么，你觉得呢？”

Sergio点点头，结结巴巴地说，“我..啊…我是说….可以。我愿意做。”

Fernando为他的反应笑了起来，勾住他的手臂，“要去看看你的照片吗，绝妙非凡的模特？”

Sergio点了点头，让Fernando拽着他走到那个角落，Fabio、Iker和一个黑头发的男人一起围拢在一台笔记本电脑前。Iker抬头看到他们走来，点头示意Sergio也来瞧一瞧。黑发男人伸过手来与Sergio相握，Iker给他们介绍，“这是Gonzalo，或者他更喜欢被叫做Pipa。他为Fabio拍摄的照片进行修饰润色。”

Pipa笑笑，转回到显示屏前。“老实说，我们没有付出很多工作，你今天完全属于镜头。Sergio。”

Iker点头赞成，“是的，确实如此。”他给予Sergio一个充满期待的笑容。“Fernando问你专题的事情了吗？”

Sergio点点头，“是的，我很愿意。当然，如果你确定需要我的话。”

“我十分确定。”Iker转了转眼珠，望向Fernando，“你真要激发他的自信哦。”

Fernando在他的拿铁杯子里哼笑，“对，说到信心，我真是他能找到的最好老师。我都离开镜头很多年了。”

Iker若有所思看了他一会儿，“也许这次某些东西你能同时兼顾，那么，你们俩可以拍一个超级完美的圣诞节或情人节特刊。你曾是我手里最受欢迎的大红人，Fernando。如果能够回归，我大概要提高四倍印刷量才行。”

Fernando摇摇头，无视Sergio投来好奇的目光，只是观看着Gonzalo给一张照片改变滤色。“继续做梦吧，Iker.”

Iker耸耸肩，脸色是难以琢磨，“我会的。”

****

当他们一行人回到Fernando的办公室的时候，时间已经很晚了。跟Xabi道完别，Sergio的肚子响起了一阵令人同情的咆哮声，Fernando看着被他忽视的同伴，“我真是抱歉，我今天把你折腾坏了，是吗？我甚至没有意识到我们完工后已经这么晚了。”

Sergio笑了笑，摇摇头，“别担心，我才没有那么快崩溃呢。而且，我实际上过得很愉快。”

Fernando在他桌子的抽屉里翻找着东西，故意很惊讶地吸了口气，“真的？这谁想得到啊？‘但我不是模特啊’先生觉得拍摄照片很愉快。那么接下来，”他很快找到了他要的东西，在一本小册子上涂写了一阵子，然后撕了一张纸递给Sergio。“这能让你更加愉快了。”

Sergio蹙着眉头，跟他拿过纸条，看了看。他挑起了眉毛，“这是什么？”

Fernando把他的支票本放回抽屉，迅速整理了他的桌子，从椅背上抓起他的外套，“毫无疑问，是你拍摄的酬劳。”

Sergio难以置信地摇摇头，这张支票上的数字太大以至于不敢信是真。他的工资也不是任何人拿得到的，然而他几个小时拿到的酬劳是他平时工作的三个月的工资。他再次摇了摇头，“这不科学。我想你是不是搞错数目了。”

Fernando扑哧一笑，关了办公室的大灯。“没有，我没有搞错。我告诉过你，我会设法帮你拿到一笔可观的酬劳的。上帝作证，这是你今天赚得的。”他亲了亲Sergio的脸颊，为他打开门，“那么…你是带我出去吃饭庆祝吗，还是别的？”

Sergio再次晃了晃脑袋，想要知道他打算什么时候从这天这疯狂的梦境中醒来。“当然，你喜欢吃什么？”

Fernando在他们俩后面锁上门，挽起Sergio的手臂，穿行过空无一人的办公区，向电梯走去。他向他闪过一个微笑，摇摇头，“哦，不。这次你来选地方。某个安静的没人来打扰吃晚餐的地方。”

Sergio咯咯地轻笑，他们走进了电梯。“中国菜？”

Fernando按了楼层，“听起来不错。”

****

Fernando一边细嚼慢咽着他的食物，无比享受东方风情的美味，一边听Sergio滔滔不绝讨论他这天的感受。这几个小时里的兴奋劲让他忘记了自己是多么饥肠辘辘。他给两人的杯子倒上酒，因为愉快的心情，嘴角动了动。Sergio注意到他得意的笑容，暂停了他的讲话。

“怎么了？”

Fernando摇摇头，笑容扯得更大了。“没事。只是我真的没法了解你，这真让我发疯。”

Sergio眉毛跳了起来，“你在哪部分碰到麻烦了？”

Fernando向后倾斜靠在椅子上，越过Sergio前面的酒杯看着他。“我初次见到你的时候，我认为你是一个我这辈子从没遇到过的最可憎又厌恶的家伙了。那么自以为是和妄自尊大。”

“哇，谢谢。”

Fernando咯咯笑，又摇了摇头，“抱歉，但是你看起来很像那样。”

Sergio倾身向前，充满求知欲的眼神看向对方，“那么为什么你还答应跟我约会？”

Fernando耸耸肩，“难道我可以选择吗？你那么威胁我了。我猜有一部分的自己挺想知道你是不是真的像你所表现出来的那么混蛋。我不认为这能行。而且，我认为你也挺有趣的。”

Sergio泄了气，看起来很受伤的样子，“哦，我明白了，所以你利用我就当作是某种社会实验？”

Fernando真诚的摇了摇头，为Sergio的话感到心痛，希望他能换上别的措辞。“不是！问题就在这里。我们外出约会的那段时间我一直维持着这样的想法，直到你请求我留下来，你卸下你的防备，让我看到在一堆乱七八糟下面是另外一个家伙，值得去深入了解的。这就是我留下来的原因。”

Sergio抬眼一瞥，怀着一丝期望，“你对自己的决定高兴吗？”

Fernando温柔地笑笑，“当然，不单单是你今天帮了我个大忙，跟你在一起的那些日子，我过得很快乐。因为实际上我也算是阅人无数，有些东西我从不敢期望你也会有，但是却令我越来越迷惑不解了。我现在看不出哪个才是真正的你。你看起来就跟变戏法一样，在我眨眼睛之间就变成其他人了。”

Sergio对于他的话思索了好一阵，他拿起酒杯长时间的品尝了很久。“你觉得哪个才是真的我？”

Fernando凝视着Sergio琥珀色的眼睛，想要看得更深入些。“我希望他是一位心地善良而且不太自信的家伙。我觉得你在用幽默感和虚张声势来为自己筑起防护墙。我只是不知道为什么。”

Sergio的眼睛闪耀着光亮，咧嘴而笑。“我明白了…也许如果你留下来，你就能够找到原因？”

Fernando忍不住回应于微笑，总是难以抵抗Sergio迷人灿烂的微笑。“别担心，我没打算退出。”

“那就好。”Sergio用餐巾擦了擦嘴巴，脸上露出狡猾的表情。“说起我们正在讨论的话题，你本人是有一点神秘的。”

Fernando扑哧一笑，眉毛挑了起来。“我？但是，我就是…我啊。”

Sergio呵呵一笑，对于Fernando的否认他摇了摇头。“那到底是谁？你整个人甜美温柔，表情天真无辜，容易害羞，就像是一只撞上车头灯的小兔子…直到你想要什么的时候，你就会那样。瞧瞧你勾勾手指就能让我为你去拍封面。我不是那么没定力，但你用你的大眼睛和那些招数就让我答应你一切事情，更别提那个未被告知就让我赤裸全身只穿内裤的拍照姿势的阴谋了。别跟我说你没有意识到，我知道你是知道的。”

Fernando脸颊发红，他不敢直视Sergio的眼睛。对方却咯咯地笑，毫不在意继续，“还有涂油的事，你却一点都不害羞了，不是吗？看起来你极度渴望把手弄脏，你就是这么做的。当然，我一点都不在意，你还想我来说说‘浴室激情’吗？”

Fernando摇摇头，咬着嘴唇，心不在焉地抠着桌布的边角。“好吧，看到你的裸体我是有点忘乎所以，不能自拔。你是对的，我事先知道你必须要摆只穿内裤的姿势。我不敢告诉的唯一理由是我迫切需要你的答应，而我想如果我告诉你大概会尖叫着逃走的。”

Sergio为Fernando的尴尬表情而哈哈大笑，伸出手紧紧握着他。“如果在一开始我可能这样，但是我仍然会为你解决难题。如果你足够留心，你就看到我对你是那么全心全意，跟你一起的时光比这些年的其他情人的还让我开心。而且我非常肯定我不是唯一一个有心墙的家伙，我早些时候就耳闻你和Iker的事情了，好像说你有过一段很风光无限的模特生涯。我只是不清楚是什么或者为什么。”

Fernando凝神看着两人相握的手静静地靠在桌子上。“也许如果你留下来，你就能够找到原因？”

Sergio对他温柔地微笑，“别担心，我也没打算退出。”


	5. Misery & Meatballs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, all you need is a little shove in the right direction.

给Fernando的包裹跟着花束后面进来。Cesc提着一个棕色包裹走进他的办公室，突然用力地丢在桌子上。“这是给你的。”他在Fernando越来越狭小的工作间里张望，小声地吹了声口哨，“难道你不觉得你男朋友让所有的花把这里给占了有点儿过分吗？”

Fernando从他未开封的包裹前抬起头环顾办公室周围，这个星期的每一天Sergio都给他送来一大捧花，并附上几句诗歌和一句求婚誓言的卡片。Fernando赶快跑出房间把它们全部放好来。“他不是我男朋友，而且我请求他不要再送第二次了。”

Cesc对那些绚烂盛放的花儿阴郁地皱着眉头，“他显然没有理会你的意思。”

Fernando耸耸肩，终于设法在棕色包裹里扒开一个裂缝。“我不想伤害他的感情，这让他开心。”他看了一下他的朋友，仍然还是不满阴沉的表情。“我知道你决心不喜欢Sergio，不管他做了什么。发生什么事了？Iker最近没有变得浪漫吗？”

Cesc嗤之以鼻，双手交叉在胸前，看起来像是被冒犯了。“Iker从什么时候变得浪漫过吗？”他叹了口气，“只是你要提防这个家伙，好吗？他真的有些奇怪，而且我不想看到你再受伤害了。”他不再多说一句大步流星走出了办公室，留下房间的另外一个人注视着他离开。Fernando摇了摇头，叹息。看起来他像是触到了痛处。

终于扒开了包裹的包装纸，Fernando打开一个小盒子，往里面瞧，很快就遗忘了所有Cesc带给他的打击。他拿出那本时尚杂志，对封面上的照片笑不拢嘴。它比他曾经想象过的还要好—即使观看了拍摄。当他看到这杂志，Sergio准会兴奋的。

他狂喜地迅速翻阅着充斥着时尚介绍和造型技巧的页面，直到杂志的跨页版面。“哇哦..”

Xabi伸进脑袋，穿过大门，清了清嗓子，露出而笑着说，“我看到有个包裹到了？是不是跟我想的一样？”

Fernando点点头，“如果你想的是杂志，那么是的。过来看看这个。”

Xabi绕过桌子，伏在Fernando的肩膀上，念着专栏标题，“隆重推出马德里最闪耀的单身贵族—#1 Sergio Ramos”

Xabi扑哧一笑，“典型Iker的风范。急不可待地把Sergio变成顽强的性感元素。我唯一希望他还记得他的单身贵族还有我们。”

Fernando咯咯地笑，“我们会务必提醒他的。你觉得照片怎么样？他看起来棒极了，是不是？”

Xabi点点头，从头到尾地浏览着专栏里的采访，然后又看了一遍照片。“是的，真的太棒了。他回答得也好。当这些内衣照片大红大紫的时候，你就会很难有机会留得住他了。“

Fernando的脸色稍微地沉下来，他眉头紧锁忧虑地抬起头看着Xabi，“你为什么这么说？”

Xabi惊讶地看着他朋友的表情，双手举起作投降状，“放轻松，Fernando，我只是在开玩笑。”他比划了一下办公室周围散乱堆满的玫瑰花园，“我觉得显而易见的是，他的眼里只有你。”

Fernando叹了口气，稍微放松下来。“抱歉，Xab，不要故意吓我。我刚刚在几分钟前被Cesc吓到了，他令我紧张不安，只是这样。”

Xabi安慰地搂紧他的肩膀，“不要让他影响你。我不知道他为什么对这事如此生气。他越尽快地学会关心他自己的事，全神贯注在他的暗恋上越好。只要你快乐了，那么对其他人来说应该是再好不过了。”

Fernando感激地笑了笑，又低头看着杂志和Sergio的笑脸，“我很快乐，Xab，有生以来第一次。”

“那么我也是。说起来…你给他打电话了吗？Iker说他会给Sergio也送了一本。他现在可能已经拿到杂志了。”

Fernando摇摇头，在他的口袋里找出他的手机，“我现在就给他打电话。”

Xabi在后面微笑着拍了拍手，“我会走开让你和他好好聊吧，帮我跟Sergio问声好，他干得不错。”

Fernando点点头，在Xabi离开办公室在他身后带上门时拨了号码，铃声响了两遍后Sergio就接了电话，Fernando听到他的声音时忍不住微微笑了。

“嘿，美人，今天过得好么？”

“嘿，Sergio，我很好，你呢？”

“现在接到你电话更好了，跟往常一样。”

Fernando倚靠回他的椅子上，“我刚拿到了Iker给我的杂志，你拿到你的了吗？”

“我拿到了，但我还没有机会看。我整个早上都在开会，现在才走出了办公室。”

“该死。我想你晚一点会告诉我你的感受的。”

Sergio露齿而笑，迅速地横穿马路，“好吧，其实我现在正在去看你的路上，因为我有断瘾症。所以我见了你再告诉你我的感受怎么样？除非你很忙，忙吗？”

Fernando摇了摇头，一想到如此出乎意料地可以见到Sergio了，他的笑容炫目而灿烂。“不忙，不忙！你什么时候来都可以！我在午饭后有个短会，不过就半个小时。如果你能自己玩一会儿的话，你想待多久都没问题！”

“我当然能够打发没有你的那段无聊时光的，尽管它很难保证。”Fernando在电话那头轻柔地咯咯笑，Sergio听到也笑了。“我打算带着午餐过去，你吃了吗？”

“没有，还没吃呢。”

“那我带两份午餐过去，怎么样？”

“太好了。”

“有什么你特别想吃的吗？”

“给我份惊喜。”

“没问题。这就办。待会儿见。”

“好的，放马过来吧。”

“我会的，再见，Fernando。”

“再见，Sergio。”

Sergio微笑着挂了电话，朝Bella Italia餐馆的后门走去。他敲了几次门，然后等候着。几秒钟后，门被拉开，Rene一脸惊讶地发现是自己的弟弟站在小巷子里。他在围裙上擦了擦手，点头招呼他走进来。“Sergio！真是大惊喜啊！一星期里两通电话和一次拜访。我感觉有点受宠若惊了！”

Sergio露齿而笑，走进忙乱的厨房里，深深地吸了一口从那火炉上兹兹冒泡的锅里，飘荡出来的弥漫在厨房周围的美味可口的香气。“闻着好香啊。”

Rene点点头，走过去检查最近的平底锅，迅速地搅拌起来。“正在尝试一些新的食谱…模特拍摄的事情怎么样了？”他一想起自己的小弟弟去拍封面照就暗自偷笑。

Sergio轻推了他一下，“拍摄很顺利，至少说这是一次有意思的体验。”

“那我什么时候能够看到照片？”

Sergio咧嘴笑，在Rene的面前晃了晃棕色的包裹，“我拿到杂志了，但我还没打开来看。”

Rene关了火炉，兴奋地期待着，“得了，别跟我卖关子了！”

Sergio转了转眼珠，拆开了包裹，从牛皮纸硬盒包装下拿出一本时尚杂志，在Rene面前举起来，他不敢自己单独看。

Rene带着审视的目光浏览了封面的照片好一会儿，他不得不承认，照片拍的真不错。“好吧，我必须承认你看起来真是太帅了！当你告诉我的时候，我从没有想过你会圆满完成它呢。”

他突然笑了起来，一道诡异的闪光出现他的眼里。“不过，我依然没法相信你会为一本同志时尚杂志拍摄模特照。”他歇斯底里地咯咯笑，“尽管我认为这是一个出柜的好办法…如果爸妈发现的时候我必须在那儿。”

Sergio难以置信抬起头看着他的哥哥，“喔哦…你的支持真是…我们之前在电话里讨论的时候，爸妈没有觉察什么吧，有吗？”他的眼睛聚拢着，尖锐地注视着他的哥哥。

Rene擦去因为大笑突然滚落在脸颊上的眼泪，“抱歉，Sese…我不想的实在是忍不住。这事情差不多越来越像真的。”他叹口气，又再次咯咯笑起来，直到他终于控制住了笑声。“即使我不跟他们说，总会有人跟他们说起的。所以，被他们发现这件事如果那么困扰你，为什么你还要答应去拍摄呢？”

Sergio生气了，脸红通通的。“我为了帮忙。我甚至都不知道那是本同志杂志。我太紧张了以至于忘了问帮什么杂志拍摄模特照，我就没头没脑去拍了！我是过了几天后才发现那是本同志杂志的，一切都太晚了。”他痛苦地呻吟着，想到他的父母发现他的照片感到有些恐惧。“我只是希望认识的熟人没有人会注意到书架上的同志专栏。我到底该怎么跟爸爸说？操。”

Rene强烈抑制住又一轮歇斯底里的狂笑，回头注视着他的小弟弟气愤的脸，眼里还有泪水在闪亮打转。“那就跟他说实话啊！说你从小时候就想要出柜了，而且觉得这么做挺好玩的。”Rene紧紧地咬住嘴唇，却还是忍不住爆笑出来。

“可是…我不是同性恋，Rene！”

Rene转了转眼珠，嘴角还留着开心的笑容。“少说废话，Sergio。”

“可是…”

Rene眉毛挑了起来，“可是，什么？得了吧，Serg。我们俩都知道你有这倾向的。”

Sergio语无伦次地，眼睛睁大，“怎么？什么—不！我不是！”

Rene扑哧一笑，倚靠在料理台边，“真的吗？让我们梳理下…在你三到七岁的时候，每个化装舞会你都要扮演迪斯尼公主。如果你要我把它们挖出来，你知道我手里有照片可以证明。你最喜欢的歌手是小甜甜，而且我非常肯定你喜欢的不是她的身材或者她的模样，我清楚知道你还记得那首歌Hit Me Baby的伴舞动作呢…”

Sergio脸色变得深红，就像是他准备要爆炸一样。他张开最想要反驳，却说不出一个字来。Rene得意地笑着继续，手指一根根伸出来数着他的观点，“你最爱的电影是《断背山》，你经常都看哭了；你的衣柜里有很多粉色系衣服，比任何异性恋的都多。我是说，一两件还好…但是一整个片区的？”Rene哼哼一笑，“每次我带Daniela过去，你不知道有多开心把她装扮成芭比娃娃，比她本人还开心。我们再说说你带来介绍给我们认识的你那些女朋友们？现在是哪一个呢？Lara, Laura, Sarah, Abigail, Emma, Victoria, Jessica, Jennifer?跟她们还不到两个星期，你就厌烦了。那是因为你根本没有兴趣啊。”

他注视着他弟弟绯红的脸，“而且更不必重复你在电话里跟我说到的那些废话了，那些你在餐馆里的温馨小约会，为拍摄模特照的一个非正式面谈。那金发男人每个星期都来这里，总是一个人来。”

Sergio尽量不让他哥哥的观察分析弄得自己不开心，在这些调侃破坏他的愤怒和否定之前，要控制住自己。他再次重复那句话，他的脸比以往更加红艳，“我不是同性恋。”

Rene耸耸肩，一脸彻底地怀疑，“好的，Serg。如果你这么说了。但是没有人在意你是否有种出柜的。”

Sergio发出哼哼，“是啊，我肯定爸爸一点都不会在意的，无论如何，并非是它就没有争议的。”

Rene咯咯地笑，摇摇头，“他不会在意的，相信我。他自己都有所怀疑了。实际上，上个周末他就说他希望你可以找个人安定下来，免得做一个孤孤零零凄凄惨惨的废物度过余生。”

Sergio抬起眉毛，“真不错。”

Rene眨了眨眼，“好吧，我可能加入了一点孤孤零零凄凄惨惨的废物，不过你知道我是对的，那么你到底怎么回事？”

Sergio交叉着双臂，避开Rene的眼睛。“我的问题就是我不是同性恋。”

Rene双手举起投降了。“好吧，好吧。继续跟你自己这么说吧。但是如果你什么时候决定接受了，就打个电话给我，我会把100元给Marian。”

“什么？”

Rene懒散地翻着杂志的页数，直到他看到跨页版面。“我们打赌当你18岁的时候你会出柜，她说你会，我说你没种去做。”

Sergio难以置信地摇了摇头，“有时候我想知道我是否不是抱养的。”

Rene再一次咯咯地笑，耸耸肩，再次低头看着杂志。“随便你。不管怎么说，Sergio这些照片拍得太棒了。我肯定女士们会爱得要死的。”

“谢谢。”

Rene合上杂志，戴着一声欢乐的叹息把杂志递回去给Sergio，“那么除了过来否认你的性向，你还有其他事情找我吗？吃午餐的话那现在就要赶快开始了。”

Sergio点点头，把杂志推进公文包里，转换话题让他松了一口气。“实际上我过来是看看我能否要一些午餐外卖。”

Rene热情地微笑。“当然可以了！你喜欢什么？我这里有宽意面，肉酱面，蒜茸蘑菇，意大利水饺。全都有。我只是在尝试做一个新食谱的肉丸，我想听听你的意见。”

Sergio点点头，“肉丸子就好，够两人份吗？”

Rene得意地笑笑，暂时停止拿起平底锅盖子的动作，把他彻底地打量了一遍，“两人份？好的，当然了…午餐约会嘛，是不是？”

Sergio脸红了起来，折叠着手臂，“差不多吧。”

Rene对弟弟的表情笑了笑，伸手到橱柜里拿出外卖的盒子，“不会是跟那位‘面试’你的金发男人有什么事了吧？有没有呢？自从那晚上之后他就没有出现了。”

Sergio清了清嗓子，什么都没说，当Rene给他盛上两碗肉丸子的时候，眼睛直直地盯着不锈钢料理台。年长的哥哥看着Sergio脸上的表情只是耸耸肩，他从架子上抓下一个更小的托盘放在料理台上，“我最好给你也放些大蘑菇。”

Sergio皱着眉头，终于抬起头来，“为什么？”

Rene眨了眨眼，“他喜欢吃。”

***

十分钟后Sergio往Fernando的办公室的路上走去，袋子里装满了打包好的食物，他的脸颊还因为他哥哥可怕的洞察力而火辣辣的疼。在他到达此行目的地的当口，他清除了脑海里那些想法和担忧，径直地走入Fernando的大厦。由于是午餐时间，前台没有人，所以Sergio直接走进电梯按了三楼。

当他踏出电梯，发现部门差不多都没人了，他松了一口气。他可不愿意当他走进Fernando办公室的时候，有人在窃窃私语和盯着他看。终于来到了正确的门口，他敲敲门，当里面喊他进来的时候，他走了进去。

说金发美人见到他很开心这都太轻描淡写了。Fernando一看到他，带着大大的笑容就从椅子上蹦起来，Sergio只够时间关上门，Fernando就猛扑过来。因为这突然的冲击，就像是所有的空气都撞击在他身上，他咕哝着，“呜呜…你好吗…”

Fernando咧开嘴笑，用尽力气紧紧搂住Sergio，亲吻他的脸颊，“嘿…”

Sergio咯咯地笑，腾出空闲的手搂住Fernando的后背，惊讶却更高兴他的迎接，“太想念我啊，哈？”

Fernando在Sergio的脖子里点点头，一点都不想放开他走。Sergio再次咯咯地笑，印上一个亲吻在他凌乱的金色头发上，“我也好想你。想你想到我愿意站在这里一整天抱着你，尽管你一直压着我的肉丸。”

Fernando咯咯地笑着退出身体，突然间为自己热情举动感到尴尬，略微地脸红起来。“那是个委婉说法吗？还是你照字面意思说的肉丸？”

Sergio露齿而笑，举起纸袋，“我是照字面意思说的肉丸。我希望你现在饿了，我有足够的分量能喂一小队人呢。还有大蘑菇。”

Fernando抬起眉毛，“大蘑菇是我的最爱啊！”

Sergio咧嘴笑笑，跟随Fernando走过他的桌子，“真的吗？多巧啊。”

***

在一同分享美食、闲聊和翻阅Sergio拍摄的照片这段美好时光后，Fernando极不情愿地站起来走去开会。在确保Sergio会等他之后，他告诉他随便喝点咖啡，指出一些时尚杂志的放置处，如果他想要看的话。向他保证他会尽快完事，Fernando冲了出去，留下Sergio一人。

给Rene的肉丸发表评论短信后，Sergio决定听从Fernando的建议，给自己冲了一杯咖啡，打开Fernando所指的杂志归档柜。他在最高层的抽屉里匆忙翻找，没有他喜欢的，又去找别的。他漫不经心地翻阅几本室内装修的书，显然是Fernando自己的，叹口气把它们放回档案柜里，打开最后一个抽屉。那里没有什么杂志，是一排精装的文件夹，按年份整齐地贴着标签排列着，最后的文件是近来五年的。

好奇心的驱使，Sergio拉出最新的文件夹，在办公桌上打开它。在他眼睛盯着透明文件夹里夹着的时尚照片的时候，他猛然吸气，手里的咖啡晃荡溅落在他的外套上。“老天爷…”  
Sergio贪心地翻转下页，完美的图像一张接着一张呈现在他面前。现在Sergio明白了为什么Iker如此期盼Fernando的复出了，还有为什么他已成为他们最红的模特。

他翻了好几页，在一张令人热血喷张的照片停下，里面的Fernando跟Sergio曾经做过的姿势非常相像，几乎全身赤裸只着一条设计师专门设计的短内裤，躺在一张豪华的天鹅绒沙发上，他的发型整成凌乱的造型，平时温和的棕色眼睛现在显得更深邃而诱惑，他的嘴唇聚拢起一个性感迷人的撅嘴动作。照片的过滤效果只是力图增强Fernando脸庞和完美胴体的每一寸皮肤上的点点雀斑，Sergio看着这场景，喉咙在艰难地吞咽着。

下一张照片则完全不同，但是完美无缺。Fernando斜靠着大理石雕像维纳斯，身着合身的白色西装，样子看起来比女神自己更加圣洁非凡。Sergio难以置信地摇摇头，刚要翻到下一页，办公室门被打开了。他匆忙抬起头，有一瞬间他非常恐惧，以为Fernando已经回来了，在看到的Cesc和Xabi手里抱着满满的文件走进来的时候，稍微松了一口气。

Cesc不以为然地看着Sergio，“哦，是你啊。Fernando知道你在这里吗？”

Sergio点点头，对眼前这位年轻傲慢的家伙投来的强烈厌恶感到有些生气。他看着Cesc放下他成捆的文件在Fernando的桌子上，一言不发一眼不瞧地走出了办公室。Xabi叹着气放下自己的文件。“嘿，Sergio。还好吗？”

Sergio对他温柔地笑笑，“我很好，你呢？”

Xabi点点头，回应于微笑，“也很好，谢谢。Nando还在开会吗？”

Sergio点点头，向门口比划了一下，“他怎么了？”

“Cesc？”当看到Sergio点头，Xabi带着歉意关上门，“别让他烦恼你，他只是有些过分保护Fernando而已。”

Sergio皱着眉，“为什么？”

“我想，他只是不想看到你伤害他。”

Sergio抱着肩膀置于胸上，“他认为我想要伤害Fernando？”

Xabi耸耸肩，走到他的身边，“你在看什么？”

对于他的问题没有得到答复的Sergio抬起了眉毛却没有再说一句话。他指向柜子，“我只是找到了一些Fernando的模特照片。”

Xabi向下瞥了一眼打开的柜子，笑了笑。“有一阵子没看到这些了。不要让Fernando抓到你，他不喜欢想起这些东西。”

Sergio眉头皱得更紧了，“为什么不？它们太不可思议了。他看起来令人震撼。”

Xabi赞同地点点头，“是的，他确实是。他曾..是..非常的美丽。在他光辉灿烂的生涯，他是模特圈里最炙手可热的模特之一。但也是他个人最困难的时期，他讨厌去回忆这些。”

“发生了什么事？为什么他不再当模特了？”

Xabi对他皱起了眉。“我不肯定这有我说话的立场，Sergio。也许你应该问问他。”

Sergio摇摇头，无奈地咬着下嘴唇，“求你了，Xabi。我真的想知道，但是我不想问这事惹他生气。一跟他提起这件事我差不多就是个灾难了。求求你了，告诉我吧。我什么都不会说或者让他知道我知道。”

Xabi抬头看着Sergio期盼的眼神，叹了一口气。他从桌上拿起文件，放回到档案柜里，坐在Fernando办公桌的边缘，旁边摆放着还很新鲜的花束。看起来他将要说出的一切是还没有慎重考虑好，Xabi注视着窗外，“长话短说，那时候….Fernando在他的第一段感情里过得很不顺利。

他还只是个孩子，刚刚开始从少年模特转入成年模特的拍摄。他为自己找了一个新的经纪人，工作很快纷至沓来。总之，他的经纪人终于对他有一点爱慕，于是他们开始约会——对于每个人的喜好这事情发展得太快了，但是他们起初看起来很开心的，过了一段时间，他的经纪人搬来与他同居，事情就开始变得难以收拾了。他不再让Fernando离开他的视线。

Fernando在模特圈里迅速蹿红，变成一位巨星——最炙手可热的畅销模特。你自己已经看到原因了。他飞黄腾达了，但是他变得越成功，他的男朋友就越嫉妒和占有欲强烈。我当时为一家杂志工作，他男朋友陪着他去每一场拍摄，眼睛都不离开他身上一秒钟。我们都对他非常生气，总是妨碍我们的工作，而且让Fernando非常难堪。很快直截了当地不让Fernando再接拍这类照片的工作，因为他男朋友不喜欢而且很恼火，这对于他的模特生涯发展限制很严重。最后事情闹得越来越严重，Fernando终于完全停止了拍摄工作。

他们与外界隔绝后我们都没有发现，直到后来才知道发生了什么。他遭受过非常严重的情感和精神虐待，那让他彻底地丧失了自信。他就生病了。没有看到最初泄露出来的危险迹象，他因为爱情变得那么不辨是非，他留了下来直到事情差点毁了他。他最终离开是他发现他男朋友和别的模特有染。但是这些实在是剪不断理还乱。

他男朋友几乎在追踪着他想要挽回他，只是Fernando得到来自他的朋友们和家庭的强烈支持，否则他可能就会堕落到底了。”

Sergio难受地吞咽，眼泪刺痛他的眼睛，“哦，我明白了…所以这就是他为什么再也不当模特的原因了。”

Xabi悲伤地点了点头，“他从未真正地从这件事里恢复过来，或者重拾信心。自从那以后他再也不敢站在镜头前，也不敢再跟任何人约会。所以你能够想象你的出现让我们大家是多么惊讶了吧。他现在很少信任任何人，更不说让他们进入他的生活。”

他叹了叹气，抬头望着Sergio，“正如你所见，他并不经常这样子。过去他是那么活泼快乐，但是这些慢慢消失直到再也看不见了。他总是很害羞和温柔，当然还有点胆小。但他没那么严厉也常常欢笑。”Xabi微笑地回忆道，“他搞恶作剧的有趣事写出来有一英里长呢，你知道吗…不过这些日子难得地见到了。

我想这也是我会把这件事全告诉你的原因。因为我在很长的一段时间里从没见过他那么快乐，自从他遇到了你。尽管他让某个人走进他的生活令人意想不到，尤其是那么迅速地——我想我们都这样的希望你会是把他带回来的那把钥匙。”

Sergio急速地眨着眼睛让视线清晰，他的心沉甸甸的，“你认为我可以让他快乐？”

Xabi点点头，眉毛跳了起来，“难道你认为自己不行？他最近变得非常快乐了。即使是你把他的办公室塞满了鲜花让他没地方办公。”

Sergio透过泪水呵呵地傻笑出来，当两人一直环顾办公室周围散乱堆放的玫瑰花儿，Xabi也露齿而笑。“我不知道我对他是否足够好了，或者好到足够让他快乐。但是我想不管需要多么努力我都不会放弃的。我喜欢看到他笑。”

Xabi赞许地点点头，“我们都是一样的，Sergio。你该对自己更加有信心才是。他因为你笑容渐渐多了起来，你显然对于他来说是极其特别的。”

“谢谢，知道这个真是太好了。”

Sergio重新思考Xabi告诉他的每件事，从未想过那会成为Fernando憎恶模特拍摄的背后原因。“有没有人曾试过鼓励他再次当模特呢？除了Iker？”

Xabi向后倾斜靠在桌子边，深深地呼吸一口气，“当然有。我是说在某种情况下我们都在尝试鼓励他。不过，Iker比较特别。他曾是一名造型师，当Fernando还在模特圈的时候，现在是作为一名编辑想要他复出。但是Fernando不会听的。他成立了经纪公司，永远都不再复出。即使过去他真的很热爱他的工作。”

Sergio咬着嘴唇，仔细思考了很长一段时间。一丝斜笑突然出现在嘴边，他抬起头发现Xabi正在饶有趣味地看着他。“我有个主意，不过我需要你的帮助。”

******

在Sergio和Xabi为他们的计划做收尾工作的时候，Fernando回到了办公室。当房门被打开的时候，他们停止了谈话，两人看着有点鬼鬼祟祟的。Fernando发现他们俩在一起窃窃私语的时候，惊讶地挑起了眉毛，“你们俩人看起来非常愉快啊，有什么我能知道的吗？”

Xabi摇摇头，微笑地站起来，“没有，只是陪Sergio聊聊等着你的会开完。”

Fernando看了一眼手表，叹气道，“是啊，真是抱歉，我尽量赶回来的。”

“别担心。在你背后谈论你我们很开心。”

Fernando转了转眼珠，“哦，哈哈。”他看着Sergio，“想要出去走走吗？”

Sergio点点头，当他伸手拿起他的外套给他送去一个大大的微笑，“好啊。我觉得不错。”

Xabi跳起来，往门口走去。“那么你们随意好了。你们这对懒鬼，好好享受下午余下的愉快时间吧，不要做我不会做的事情哟。”Xabi在走出去时在Fernando的后面咯咯地笑了起来，他给Sergio竖起大拇指，还比划了“打电话给我”的手势。Sergio点点头，眨眨眼，抱着一线希望这个计划最后不会变成一场灾难。


	6. Picture of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  I will try to fix you.

“为什么你不痛快点告诉我们去干嘛，嗯？”

Sergio愉快地想着他跳脚的模样咧嘴而笑，Fernando因为Sergio守口如瓶而烦躁。“你整整一个星期都问同一个问题。我的答案还是不变，Fernando，我不会破坏惊喜的。”

“如果你不告诉我们去哪里，我怎么知道挑什么衣服来穿？”

Sergio一边把手机放在肩膀上，压得更靠近耳朵，一边整理衣领。“我已经回复过了，你穿什么都行。跟我们去的地方不会有任何影响。不论你穿什么，让自己开心就行。”

Fernando别扭地哼哼，语气有些生气了。“好啊，你等着吧，我准备穿我可以找到的最老土的，身上有很多洞洞的毛衣。”

Sergio咯咯地笑，“Nando，我认为你不可能有任何老土又多洞洞的衣服。我是说，你真的有自己毛衣吗？不过没关系，随便你。你要准备一个小时你的穿着我都不介意。你看起来总是那么完美。”

Fernando被打败了一般的叹气，Sergio可以听见他扒开壁橱的声音，喃喃自语自己明明记得他确实在哪儿放着这么一件毛衣的。Sergio扑哧一笑，摇摇头。“听着，我要挂电话了，我一小时后去找你，好吗？”

Fernando再次叹气，暂停下他的翻找，“好吧。你能找得到我的房子的，对吧？”

Sergio转了转眼珠，“我确定我办得到的，现在你赶紧去找那些毛衣吧，我一会儿去见你。”

“好的，拜拜，Sergio。”

“拜拜，美人。”

Sergio咧嘴而笑挂了电话，马上就在通讯录里找出Xabi的号码，他迅速写下一条短信发出去，转回身对着镜子整理他的头发。终于对自己的外形满意以后，他抓起自己的外套、钱包和钥匙，查阅一下Xabi的回复，发现已经有未读信息了。

S：一切进展顺利吗？Fernando很急切地想要知道我们去的地方。

X：一切都安排妥当了，她很期待你那个约定的时间。-哈！典型的Fernando。大概在为不知道穿什么而发牢骚吧。

S：哈哈，你真是很了解他。他威胁说要穿多排气孔的肥大运动裤。

X：Sergio，Fernando不可能有什么肥大运动裤的。

S：老实说，我猜就是。

X：无论今天他表现得怎么样，请一定给我一张照片，我要把它裱起来。

S：哈哈，我会的。我准备出门去接他了。

X：好的。祝你好运，让我知道进展哦。

S：当然。为我祈祷好运吧。晚点再聊。

Sergio把他的手机放回口袋里，环顾四周找着出租车。他招呼了一辆车，快速坐进去，把地址告知司机，然后深呼吸一口气，终于还是开始紧张了。

***

Fernando盯着镜子里的自己很多次了，挑剔地看着自己的着装。他实在讨厌惊喜，事实上他更爱打有准备的仗，但是Sergio就是不愿意告诉他任何关于他要带他去的地方的线索，使得Fernando为挑选一件合适的衣服而煞费脑筋。他最后决定穿上一件合体的黑色牛仔裤，精致的皮鞋以及黑色的羊毛衫裹着白衬衫。这很精巧，但又很随性，意味着他不必带上一件外套。

他把头发一次次向后梳理，当门铃响起的时候，他嘴角浮起了笑容。他走出卧室，奔过去开门，Sergio站在他家台阶上，模样非常帅气。Fernando在活泼跳起来拥抱Sergio之前，迅速打量了一下Sergio的全身：紧致裤子，时尚靴子和乳白色的毛衣。“嘿！你看起来好极了！”

Sergio咧嘴而笑，在他拥抱过来的时候，亲吻了Fernando的脸颊。“你也是。非常漂亮。你看，所有的抱怨都是多余的。”

Fernando咯咯地笑了，退回去，抓过Sergio的手把他拉进房子里。“才不是多余呢，我最后时刻还在折磨着自己。这原本是你可以把我从这苦恼里拯救出的，你是故意的。”

Sergio扑哧一笑，在他身后关上门，步入客厅怀着好奇四周看看。“我不是故意的，我只是知道不管什么情况，你永远都那么好看。”

Fernando为这称赞微微红了脸，无法抑制内心突然的冲动，又扑到Sergio的怀里，斜靠过去让他们的嘴唇温柔地缠绵在一起。Sergio微笑着双手圈着他纤细修长的腰，拉着他贴得更紧，亲吻得更深入。

自从封面拍摄后，他们接吻过好几次，但是从未减少Sergio的体验。他很快就感觉到窒息，来自Fernando得诱人气息、品尝和感受他的一切让他的大脑天旋地转的。对于Sergio来说，金发美人的热情主动地投怀送抱总是让他受宠若惊。当他们俩彼此亲密接触的时候，他的羞怯腼腆似乎都消失不见了，不止一次，Sergio都会发现自己被对方压在墙上，像是个囚犯被他包围住。

意识到目前自己所处的实际情形，Sergio不情愿地决定拿出控制权。用上他所有的意志力牢牢地抓住Fernando的肩膀让两人分离开来，喘着气呼吸，“上帝啊，这样我怎么活下来啊？”

Fernando呵呵笑，为自己的亲吻和狂热的举动微微脸红。他再次斜靠过去，但Sergio阻止了他。“Fernando，我非常非常愿意在今天余下的时光和你吻个天昏地暗，但是出租车在外面等着我们，我们要迟到了。”

Fernando撅起嘴，红肿的嘴唇看起来丰满而诱人，Sergio艰难地呻吟着并产生了强烈的冲动，他迅速而主动地与他又一次唇舌缠斗。Fernando立即趁机设法缠住Sergio，“那我们就待在这里吻个天昏地暗。”

Sergio轻轻地发笑，从Fernando强有力的拥抱里挣脱出来，“不要诱惑我，小恶魔。现在出发。在我要吃了你之前我们赶紧走。”

Fernando心不甘地叹了口气，整理了一下自己。看到Sergio拉扯着他自己的裤子，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕着Fernando干的好事时 ，他嘴角浮起得意又邪恶的坏笑。

当他们两人都收拾妥当，Fernando抓起钥匙走出去，等着Sergio关上门赶上自己。当Sergio牵着他的手，手指紧紧抓着他的时候，他笑得很幸福。“那么你准备告诉我咱们去哪儿了吗？”

Sergio摇摇头，为他打开出租车门，忽略司机脸上不耐烦的表情，“不。你一会儿就知道了。”

***

出租车最后停下是在城里一个难以形容的的地方，在一栋难以形容的大厦的前面。当行程在缓慢进行时候，Sergio逐渐感觉到越来越紧张，他跳出出租车付钱给司机。

Fernando环顾四周包围着他们的建筑，完全茫然不知所措为什么Sergio要带他来这里。当Sergio拉着他的手带着他走向那座矮矮的建筑，他皱起了眉头。“Sergio？这是什么地方？”

Sergio摇了摇头，太过紧张而说不出话来。他把Fernando的手抓得更紧了，深深地吸了口气，他推开一扇门，通往一间小小的接待室。Fernando看到墙上装裱好的专业摄影作品时，他的眼睛睁得大大的，他立即停了下来，致使Sergio因为这突然地停顿向后趔趄。

“Sergio？这里是一间摄影棚？”

Sergio艰难地吞咽着，他的喉咙干燥火热，他转过身点了点头。Fernando的脸色变得比平时更加苍白，眼睛放大。“为什么你带我来这地方？”

Sergio微微地红着脸，神情内疚，“拍我们俩的照片。”

Fernando摇摇头，看起来完全是被背叛的受伤表情。“我已经不是模特了。”

Sergio走过去更靠近他，举起他的另外一只手捧着Fernando苍白的脸庞，“不是要模特拍摄，只是拍我们俩的照片而已。”

Fernando眼睛缩小，他躲开Sergio的碰触，“我再也不拍照了。你知道的。你为什么还要这么做？”

Sergio叹了口气，放下他的手。“因为我想要我们在一起的照片。”

“那用你的手机拍几张就行啊，你不必跑到专业摄影棚来拍的。”

Sergio痛苦地呻吟着，让两只手都停在Fernando的肩膀上，他看着他的眼睛，“听着，差不多到圣诞节了，我们将要在不同的地方过上一个星期，而我将会疯狂地想念你的。我只是想如果彼此能留下一些好看的照片会是挺不错的，或者一些合影也行。一些在我们分开时候可以留给我们，记住彼此的东西。”他温柔地按摩着Fernando的脖子，“这跟模特拍摄一点关系都没有，不需要造型师，没有拍摄团队，没有编辑，没有花俏的背景板。只有我们俩。我保证。”

Fernando再次摇摇头，看起来非常朝气，眼睛充满了恳求，“我做不到，Sergio，你不明白。”

Sergio拉近他，压着他的胸膛紧紧地抱着他，“让我明白，好吗？”

Fernando叹气着紧紧闭上眼睛，保持着沉默——在Sergio的拥抱里僵硬而紧张着。金发美人他好像不愿意再进一步解释的时候，Sergio退回来，决定拿出他手里的王牌。他看着Fernando充满惊慌神色的注视，声音温柔地恳求道，“求你了，Fernando….求求你。为了我做一次？我保证如果哪里让你不舒服，那我们会停止的。但是为了我至少试一试？”

Fernando长久地严厉地凝视着他，当他意识到他已经陷进去了，背叛的神情在他温柔的棕色眼睛里更加明显。他深深地呼吸一口气，肩膀沮丧地垂下来，“好吧。为了你。不过你不知道这事有多折磨我。”

Sergio再次缠绕着两人的手指，传达给他一样的安慰和内疚。他倾身靠过去温柔地亲吻Fernando的脸颊，“是的，我确实不知道。”Sergio叹了口气，拉着他走过接待室，按响中间蜂鸣器，当看到Fernando突然开始整理自己的衣服和头发的时候，他挑起了眉毛。

“你至少之前该告诉我要穿什么。我会挑选些更合适的搭配。”

Sergio摇摇头，“没关系，Fernando。你现在看起来绝对美极了。即使你威胁我说你要剃个光头还穿上多洞的肥大运动裤，我也不会在意。你依然会是我从没见过的最漂亮的美人，这就是我想要的。我不想要一张模特摆拍的Fernando，我要的是那个属于我的Fernando。我的Fernando任何时候都是完美的。”

Fernando停止了他的烦躁不安，抬起头深深地看着他，他的眼睛突然盈满了泪水，他慌忙地迅速擦掉它们。一位丰满满脸笑容的女人穿过接待室后门出现在他们面前。“来了！我猜想你们一定是Sergio和Fernando吧？”

Sergio点点头，绽开大大的笑容。他已经喜欢上这女人。她会表现完美让Fernando感觉安逸自在的。Xabi是对的。她长得就像是某个人家的老姑妈一样。他伸过手跟她握握手。“我是Sergio。”他跟她示意金发美人现在在设法恢复他的镇定。“这是Fernando，你就是Elaine？”

她点点头，握了握他的手。“没错，我就是Elaine。很高兴见面，Sergio。”她转向Fernando，跟他握手前，慈爱地凝视了他一会儿。“也很高兴见到你，Fernando。噢，我的天，你有好多可爱的雀斑。我打赌那张脸蛋让你从所有的恶作剧里逃脱了。”

Fernando满是惊讶地盯着这位中年妇女一阵，突然感觉到紧张，但开心地咯咯笑了起来。她绝对是让他出乎意料的。他害羞地点点头，“我小时候曾经是这样，现在不会了。我打算改邪归正了。”

她对他露齿而笑，轻拍他的脸颊，“那是最好的了，你们俩肯定冻坏了，在你们准备开始拍照之前，我来给你们俩冲杯热可可吧。”

Sergio紧握着Fernando的手，两人跟在那位矮小妇人的后面，当他们听到她喋喋不休她平时喜欢拍的类型和她要为一个拥有画廊的朋友寻找漂亮的照片去拜访某个地方的时候，他们就无法脸上一直挂着笑了。Sergio抑制着窃笑，他的心感觉到一百万倍的光亮，充满了无限希望。

***

Fernando惊讶地挑起了眉毛，他四周环顾着小小的摄影棚，“等等，那么，她不打算来掌镜？”

Sergio摇了摇他的脑袋，咧嘴而笑，脱下他的外套，丢在柜台上面。Fernando皱着眉头，依然迷惑不解，“那谁来？”

Sergio咯咯地笑，伸手把他拉过来，“我来。”

Fernando的眉毛差不多都要消失在他的头发里了，他受惊地结结巴巴地说道，“你？但是…但是…你甚至都不知道怎么使用这些机器啊？”

Sergio点点头笑了笑，看样子非常高兴。“这个星期我让Xabi给我上了一个速成课程。我还不知道他原来是那么天才的摄影师呢。”

“这事Xabi也参与了？”

Sergio窃笑并耸耸肩，“是啊，我不可能做得完全部的事情的，是不是？他租下了这间摄影棚，还留了一个照相机给我。”

Fernando皱起眉，他的脸颊绯红但看起来已没有那么紧张了，在知道是Sergio为他拍照之后。“我要宰了他。”

Sergio转了转眼珠，然后斜靠过去，他的嘴唇在Fernando耳朵后亲吻那里柔软的皮肤。“嘿，来吧，Fernando。你不会紧张为我摆姿势了，是不是？”

Fernando轻柔地呻吟，感觉到Sergio的嘴唇在吻着他的皮肤，他的眼睛颤栗地紧闭着。Sergio得意地笑了，温柔地吮吸Fernando的耳垂，双手徘徊在金发美人的翘臀上，引领着他和自己退到白色背景板前面那张古董沙发上。Fernando没有任何抵抗就轻易地被带着走，在Sergio强壮有力的身躯紧紧地贴在自己身上的时候，他现在思绪完全被Sergio占据了。

当Sergio碰到沙发的时候，他停了下来。他的双手从Fernando的腰侧温柔地缠绕摸索到他的翘臀，在某一个刻他思索着能否越过他的底线，但是肩膀里那嘶哑的呻吟也做出了暗示，Sergio鼓足勇气紧紧地抓着那坚定的脸庞。

Fernando跟他贴得更加紧密，在亲密的爱抚下他无意识地弓起了背，Sergio的嘴唇终于找到他的唇开始深入而强烈地亲吻的时候，他的呼吸变得越来越粗重。在他们都极度渴望吸入空气的时候，他们才分开彼此，Sergio咧嘴笑看着他。“漂亮！至少现在你的脸上终于有点色彩了。那么…为我坐到沙发上，如果你愿意的话。”

Fernando娇喘着，别扭地整理自己的衣服，“然后你说我准备要了你的命。”

Sergio暗自发笑，心不甘愿地放开Fernando，走过三角架支撑着的长焦镜头照相机后面。“我仍然坚持那个说法。看看我要调整的焦距长度，以便看清你蔷薇红的脸颊和深色的眼眸。”他假装厌倦地叹了口气，“这份苦差事得有人来做才行啊。”

Fernando转了转眼睛，然后坐在沙发上，看着Sergio在摆弄着三角架。“就为了张照片来调戏我这有点不公平，你认为是不是？”

Sergio咯咯地笑，调整三角架的高度，注意力又回到照相机上。“喔，就好像你唆使我去拍摄封面的时候就一点没有调戏我哦。伪君子。”

“那不一样。”

“没有不一样。现在别跟我争辩了，摆姿势吧，你这小风骚。”

Fernando直截了当地后背扑通摔在沙发的上面，尽他所能地伸展出最滑稽夸张的姿势。Sergio在照相机后面咯咯地笑了起来，不管怎么样开始按快门。Fernando为Sergio的笑声挑起了眉，扭转着身体以便让小腿越过沙发的后背，然后他的脑袋冲着地板，他颠倒方向看着Sergio。“怎么了？现在这姿势对你来说不够性感？”

Sergio转了转眼睛，“Fernando，您正经点点，好吗？别逼我走过去。”

Fernando得意地笑了笑，再次坐在沙发上，姿态诱惑撩人地依靠在沙发上，咬着嘴唇。“如果我要你走过来会怎么样？”

Sergio在镜头里看到Fernando的表现发出了一声呻吟，喉咙艰难地吞咽着。“行为规矩点。”在他按下快门取了好几张照片之前，他拧松照相机的三角架以便他可以走来走去。Fernando咧嘴而笑，挺直坐好，让大腿向两边展开，温柔地咬着手指甲，低垂着眼睫毛从下往上的注视着Sergio，“如果你过来的话，我会考虑把它当成圣诞礼物。”

Sergio摇摇头，忙乱地从不同角度按着快门，下定决心抵抗来自Fernando给予他的极端的诱惑。“我已经为你为准备好圣诞礼物了，它跟上床无关，非常感谢。”

Fernando抚摸着他的腹部，仍然通过镜头注视着Sergio。“好吧，你现在是把你遭的罪全数报应到我身上了，是吗？至少你可以在给我拍照片的时候获得一段快乐的体验。”

“还不错，Fernando。站起身来靠着墙壁好吗？”

“变态。”Fernando哼哼着，双脚走到墙边，按照Sergio的要求斜靠在墙上，在他摆姿势的时候，他的脸庞突然不知不觉地换上一张进入最深沉思索的面孔。“你可以叫Xabi教你，他经常出席艺术摄影。不像Fabio，就喜欢拍下流的照片。”

Sergio咧嘴笑笑，摆弄着焦距，“碰到你的话，我比较喜欢用Fabio这类的。” 

Sergio继续拍照，偶尔停下来指导Fernando换一个他想要的新姿势——金发美人按他的要求很轻松地马上做出任何姿势，就像是他根本没有放弃过模特职业。

当记忆卡最终存满的时候，Sergio拉出它换了一张新卡，然后回到三脚架在相机后面，“好了。现在我只要一些我们俩在一起的连拍图，我们就可以离开这里了。如果我能记得怎么操作这该死的定时器的话。那就好了。”在他傻呵呵地笑着跑到Fernando的身边之前，Sergio摆弄了菜单好一阵子。“啊哈！就是这个。设置间断10秒拍摄10张照片模式。你准备好了吗？”在照相机闪光拍摄的时候，Sergio张开怀抱搂住金发美人，紧紧结实地亲吻着他的嘴唇。当照相机又开始快门响起之前，他迅速地变换姿势，与此同时他们打算赶上下一轮连拍却又不小心地脑袋相撞在一起，这引发了Fernando歇斯底里地放声大笑。

最后的连拍照亮了整个房间，Fernando从Sergio身上挣脱出来整理自己，卧倒在沙发上咯咯地笑。“你的拍照技术离完美还差一大截，这是事实。”

Sergio扑哧一笑，在他身边躺下，在那些有点惊慌失措的连拍里匆忙变换姿势让人筋疲力尽。“好吧，至少我尝试给你拍了一些好看的照片。不过我们俩一起拍的照片可能晒出来会有些虚影了。”他咧嘴而笑，弯下身子，脑袋躺在Fernando的肩膀上休息，抬头看着他。“那么，你还认为这事跟你想的还那么糟糕吗？在最后你看起来有点享受了呢。”

Fernando点点头，温柔地啄吻他。“我确实很开心，老实说。是的，这事不像我原来想的那么糟糕了。但是当初我根本不知道会是你来拍照。”

Sergio浅柔地蹙起眉，眉宇中间出现了皱纹。“这有什么区别，不管是我还是其他人来拍照？”

Fernando叹了口气，向后倾斜依靠在天鹅绒靠垫上，仔细地考虑着。“我和你一起感觉非常舒服，你让我感觉到自己很特别，而且很漂亮。从没有人让我感觉到这些，你知道。”

Sergio咬着嘴唇，为Fernando的话语异常感动。他倚靠过去，在Fernando的嘴角边留下轻柔的吻，深深地看进他的眼睛里。“但是你是很特别的。而且非常漂亮。想必你都能看见的？”

Fernando努力地吞咽，他的眼睛一瞬间噙满泪水。他悲伤地摇了摇他的头，像是跟自己多过跟Sergio喃喃地吐露，“他…他过去经常说我很丑…没有人会要我这样的，所以工作都丢了…他经常让我感觉一无是处…好像我没法做对任何事情取悦他或者让他开心…当你听到以前那些事情的话，我猜你就会相信的…”他突然停下来，当泪水滚落下他的脸颊，睁大着眼睛凝视某处。

Sergio深蹙着眉，双手捧起Fernando的脸庞，迫使他看着自己。“不管谁跟你说这些，他是一个卑鄙可悲别有用心的可怜虫。而且是一个彻头彻尾的不要脸的大骗子。听起来他真是一个丑陋的家伙，他在企图挫败你，当你最终意识到的时候你就会停滞不前。”Sergio叹息着用手指拭去泪水，“我永远都不会让你感觉那样。你那么优秀，你理应得到像你这么美丽的人儿该有的礼遇。”

更多的泪水簌簌地从Fernando的眼角滚落下来，Sergio慌忙地舔吻走它们。“但是，你还知道其他事吗？如果这混蛋是你不再从事模特职业的原因，那我真的要抗议了。你让那个王八蛋赢了，Fernando。你让他还控制着你，他根本不配控制属于你生活的那一大部分。唯一打败他的办法就是你要摆脱他，向世界展示你是一个多么坚强美丽的人。不要因为一个恶棍和他的低劣品质，就把自己隐藏起来。”

Fernando绝望地耸耸肩，深深地吸一口气。“你不知道这有多难，我认为我办不到。”

Sergio叹了口气，摇了摇头，感觉太亲近而不能得到他现在想要放弃的。“你当然可以。你的朋友们都在迫切希望你的回归。你不会在Xabi，Iker和Fabio身边感到紧张，不是吗？你跟他们都相识好多年了，也许可以试试看？你可能会惊喜和过得开心的，就像你今天做到的一样。”

Fernando回头凝视他好长一段时间，倾身接受他的抚摸。“我会好好考虑一下的，不保证…”

Sergio点点头，温柔地笑着，亲吻他的眉毛。“这就是我要的。我会一直在你身边支持你，你知道。深爱你的不只是你的朋友们。”

Fernando闭上眼睛，他的脸颊摩擦着Sergio的手掌，“今晚留下来陪我好吗？”

当Sergio没有马上回应的时候，他再次睁开眼睛看到对方表情显示他内心正在做激烈争斗。他连忙解释道，“我只是想要你抱着我。我要你抱着我…这样我才能感觉你在我身边。”

Sergio眼睛温和下来，他点点头，“当然我能留下来。反正我明天就不用上班了。”

Fernando抬起眉毛，“你不用上班了？希望我也可以。但是我明天必须去上班。放假前的最后一天。”

“那么，如果你想的话我可以和你一起出去，一直陪伴着你？看起来这是最后一次机会我们一起共度时光，在我离开之前。我还要去看看Xabi，他答应教我如何修饰照片和喷印它们成影集，这样我就可以随身携带它们了。”

Fernando扑哧一笑，揉了揉他的眼睛，起身坐直，“我都忘记了你对Xabi的忠诚。看起来我必须要盯着你们俩了。不过好的，我很愿意你明天陪着我。”

Sergio咯咯地笑着站起来，拉了Fernando一把帮他也站起来，“来吧…让我们离开这里，共度今天剩下的卿卿我我的时光。”

Fernando牵着他的手，让Sergio拖着他的脚走，“听起来太适合我了。”

***  
Fernando打呵欠，往Sergio的怀里蹭得更靠近。他享受此刻的身心满足、暖意融融又舒心愉悦的怀抱，决定再也不要改变这姿势了。离开摄影棚之后（他们确定喝了Elaine送上的另外一杯热可可），他们回到Fernando的公寓，这天余下的时间两人懒洋洋躺卧在沙发一起看老电影，对他们来说这主意真是让人幸福欢乐。

Sergio浅浅地笑着Fernando的哈欠，手指抚摸穿过他灿烂柔软的金发里，“要睡了吗？”

Fernando在他的肩膀里点点头，难以抑制打着哈欠。Sergio轻轻地笑了笑，在他的额头上的落下亲吻，视线穿过房间仰望墙上古老的时钟，“我一点都不奇怪，现在已经午夜后了。你想要到床上吗？”

Fernando从Sergio的怀里挣脱出来，疲倦地眨着眼睛也看向墙上的钟。他的脸庞突然恢复了光彩，浮现出狂喜兴奋的笑容。“不要！你知道这意味着什么吗？”

Sergio摇摇头，摸不着头脑，“现在是午夜后了，那些你吃了的巧克力豆消化掉了？”

Fernando咯咯笑了起来，转了转他的眼睛，从舒适的沙发上跳起来，走到他那棵填满礼物精心装饰的圣诞树。“不是。意思是现在是平安夜了，你要打开礼物了。”他拉出一份小的礼物，它被青铜色装饰纸包起来，顶端还系着闪闪发亮的金色缎带。他摇晃着小礼物递到Sergio的手里。“圣诞节快乐。Sergio。”

Sergio笑着拿过礼物。“这里面不会是一件设计师剪裁的四角内裤吧？”

Fernando呵呵地欢笑，挨着他沉下身子，摇了摇头，“不是。既然你现在提出来了…我会认真考虑看看的。”

Sergio扑哧一笑，扯开蝴蝶结，小心地拆开包装，一个模样昂贵的皮革盒子呈现在他面前。他皱着眉，好奇地弹开盒子上小小的黄铜锁，打开盒子，里面是一块非常奢华精美的手表躺在黑色的天鹅绒上。“哇….这实在是…我不…我甚至不知道该说什么。”

Fernando焦虑地盯着他，咬着嘴唇，“你喜欢吗？”

Sergio小心翼翼地从包装里举起手表，更加亲密地注视着它，“说喜欢都太轻描淡写了，它真是太美了。”

Fernando咧嘴而笑，满心欢喜。他伸过手轻柔地把手表表面转过来放在Sergio的手上，手表背面雕刻字一行小字。

一秒改变一生。

“我想这句话定义我们的相遇最恰当了。”

Sergio点点头，这礼物让他异常感动。他倾身过去温柔体贴地吻着Fernando。“我爱它，真的非常谢谢你。”

Fernando点了点头，双手搂着Sergio的脖子，轻柔地回吻他。“不客气。我很高兴你喜欢它。我记得我们一起聊天的第一个晚上，你说过你对手表很迷恋。”

Sergio摇摇头撤回身体，“你太神奇了，你知道吗？我难以置信这么琐碎的事情你都记得。”

Fernando耸耸肩，微微脸红。“可能因为我想要知道你的死穴是什么吧。”

Sergio眉毛都跳了起来，为Fernando的玩笑突然爆出一阵阵透不过气的哈哈傻笑。他伸出手把金发美人拉进怀里，笑得眼泪都从他眼睛里飙了出来。“干得好，Fernando。手表绝对是我的死穴。”

Fernando咯咯地笑得更欢乐了，他抓着Sergio的身体让彼此分开以便两人都有点时间去平复情绪。Sergio清了清嗓子，依然满脸笑容，他把手表放回包装盒子里，然后伸手去拿他的夹克外套，在口袋里翻找了一阵，拿出一个用银色和冰蓝色包装的正方形小盒子，他的表情顿时格外的紧张，“瞧瞧我们都准备着礼物了…圣诞节快乐，Fernando。”

Fernando表情变得温柔起来，从Sergio手上拿过小礼物，慢慢地打开它。剥开耀眼的包装纸后里面有个极小的盒子，Fernando手指颤抖地抓着它，即将要看到里面的时候他突然很紧张。他深呼吸一口气，鼓足勇气终于翻开盖子，里面放着的是一枚环面镶嵌着一圈亮晶晶钻石的闪耀着铂金亮光的戒指。Fernando被它的美丽震惊地窒息，这时候一个念头突然在他心里一闪。他脸颊泛红，抬起头紧张不安地看向Sergio，发现对方也一样紧张严肃地看着他。

“这是…？”他艰难地吞咽，无法说完问题。

“如果它就是你会说什么？”

Fernando沉入沙发里，语无伦次表示他会设法仔细考虑考虑。Sergio看着他不安地扭动着好长一段时间，才爆发出一阵狂笑。他的嘴唇迅疾地在那片蔷薇红的脸颊上印下一枚大大的亲吻。“放轻松，Fernando。这不是求婚戒指。我才不会那么愚蠢去冒险得到的可能是让人心碎的拒绝呢。——尽管你的表情实在太珍贵了。”

“噢。”Fernando松了口气，轻轻地笑了笑，完全地放松下来，他不用头疼地思考任何改变他生活的状态的决定了。他回头又看了看那枚戒指，仔细描摹戒指那一圈钻石，“它真是太美了….”

“美不过你。”Sergio温柔地笑笑，伸手过去从盒子里轻轻地拔出戒指，“你要戴上它吗？”

Fernando真挚地点点头，“当然，我要戴上它，它美极了…”

Sergio温柔地把戒指滑进Fernando左手的第四根手指里。“非常合适。真想不到啊。”

Fernando浅浅地微笑，亲吻着Sergio的额头。“非常感谢…我打算再也不脱下来了。”

Sergio向下注视着那枚圈着Fernando手指的戒指，耀眼的光芒反射在他苍白的脸上。他的声音很弱小，“我希望有一天你会。”


	7. Out Of Character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The denial of oneself is the ultimate treason.

“Sergio？你到底听到了我说什么了吗？”

“嗯？”

Sergio的母亲在桌子对面对他皱起眉头，“我说，我说的话你听到了吗，不过我已经知道答案了。我已经对你说了五分钟的话了。”

Sergio看看桌子周围坐着的家人，发现大家都表情一致困惑不解地盯着他看，只有Rene对于母亲的痛苦表情是非常饶有趣味的。他叹了口气，摇摇头，“对不起，妈妈。我想是我打瞌睡了。”

他的母亲眼神柔和下来，但是她的表情依然满是关怀，“宝贝，出了什么事？整个圣诞假期你都是魂不守舍的，你那样子好像是在参加葬礼，而不像和家人共度假期。”

Sergio再次摇摇头，努力在脸上挤出一个笑容，“什么事都没有，妈妈，我只是累了。”

Rene吞下他满嘴的甘蓝菜，咧嘴而笑，“我觉得他是病了，妈妈。”

他们的母亲挑起了眉，在两兄弟之前看来看去。“病了？什么病？为什么你什么不说呢，Sergio？”

Sergio看向他的哥哥，眼睛挤在一起，但是Rene只是耸耸肩，不顾他的抗议，愉快地抓住任何戏弄他小弟弟的机会，“他只是害了相思病，就是这样。”

Sergio在桌子底下狠狠地踢了他哥哥一脚，但Rene笑得更开心了，往嘴里送入更多的甘蓝菜。Sergio痛苦地呻吟着当看到母亲的表情从担忧变成安慰的时候，于是难以抑制地兴奋，“你谈对象了？”

坐在桌子尽头的Sergio的父亲从他安静的观察中醒悟过来，“他是时候谈对象了。我们前几个星期就谈过，你是时候安定下来，不要把所有时间都花在派对上。”

Sergio气呼呼的，感觉被冒犯了。“那么有人揭发我了。但是我没有把所有时间都花在派对上，非常谢谢。你真不该相信哥哥跟您说的任何一句话，爸爸。我整天工作，回到家直接倒头就睡。在最近半年里我认为我都没有外出去酒吧玩了…当我遇到值得我安定下来的对象，我就会安定下来的。”

小儿子突然的爆发，Sergio的父亲眉毛都跳了起来，但没说一句话，只是又回到边吃着饭边警惕的沉默中。Sergio的母亲拒绝这结论，她眼睛闪闪发亮，显然不想让这话题糊弄过去，“那么…为什么不告诉我们你谈了对象？”

Sergio闷闷不乐地用叉子戳着那块火鸡肉，“我不说是因为没什么可说的。”

“但是你谈了对象的，是吧？”

Rene点点头，对他母亲眨了眨眼睛，但是Sergio沉默不语，脸色尴尬，看似乎突然对晚餐剩余的饭菜有了兴致。Sergio的母亲对小儿子摇了摇头，为他别扭地不在吐露任何宝贵信息而生气。她转向Rene，“好吧，你哥哥似乎全都知道了，所以你能不能告诉我？”

Rene风卷残云完碟子的食物，休息下来，展露着大大的笑容，开心地看着Sergio别扭的样子，“当然了，妈妈。你想知道点什么？”

他的母亲向他靠得更近一些，“你怎么知道他谈了对象？”

Rene耸耸肩，“因为我看到他们了。”

他母亲激动地睁大了眼睛，她怀疑地来回看着两个孩子。“什么？你都看到她了，而我们对此却一无所知！”

Rene扑哧一笑，轻轻搂着他弟弟的肩膀，“哦，别担心，妈妈。他也没想让我看见的。因为他的粗心我才发现了他的小秘密的。你知道吗，他的新情人是餐馆的常客。”

“真的吗？她长的什么样？”

Rene咬着嘴唇，向一旁的弟弟看去，发觉到Sergio的忧虑和心神不安的表情让他感觉乐趣在增加，“哦，她长得非常漂亮，妈妈。你肯定会爱上她的。确实是非常美丽的金发和棕色的大眼睛——而且好多雀斑，是不是，Ser？她有点害羞和文静，跟他以前追求的放荡粗鲁的类型相比是一个很重大的改变。我想这位绝对是一位保姆。是不是，Sergio？”

Sergio急冲冲地站起来的时候，椅子刮着地板离开了餐桌，他的脸色万分窘迫，看起来他恨不得地上有个洞让他钻进去。“请原谅我的告退。”他抓起他的空碟子放到洗碗槽里，甚至不等他们任何人说一句话，噌噌地跑上楼去。

全家人一脸震惊地目不转睛地看着他，当Rene听到卧室的门猛然关闭的声音让他开始感觉有点内疚了。“也许我不该这样戏弄他。”

**********

Sergio猛然关上门，对着衣柜方位明确地踢上一脚，小声地叽叽歪歪地诅咒着。

笨蛋Rene！

他就知道不该让他哥哥知道那么多，但是他忍不住。他总是确切地知道Sergio身上的开关，在Sergio最终能鼓起勇气回到楼下面对父母之前，现在的他让Sergio在父母面前处于如此尴尬窘迫的境地。

Sergio穿过房间来到窗口，额头抵在冰冷的玻璃上，凝视着窗外黑夜里安逸熟悉的邻里街区的轮廓。Rene的戏弄并不是造成他在节假期里闷闷不乐的根本原因，不管怎样，Sergio自己懂得的。他叹了口气，推着自己离开窗口，穿过老旧的房间，整个人摔在床上。

他把脑袋埋在枕头下，急促地呼吸着，试图冷静下来，有个想法一直在他脑海里盘旋。

他想念他。

他越是试图否认，真相越是清楚明白。他思念他之深切不堪负重。诚然，在火车站的分别已经情意浓浓了，但他也经常想过在没有他的这些日子里，他应该是可以非常轻松度过的。

Sergio伸手在枕头下摸索，手指触到了某个坚硬平滑的东西。他把小本相册拉出来，转到他的身侧就着床头灯的光亮看着它。打开影集，他喉咙艰难地吞咽着看着华丽照片集深处照片上的男人同样看着自己。他那么想念他不是他的错，不是吗？这不代表什么。是自然而然地发生了。毕竟，他们一起共度那么多相互陪伴的时光，就像是Fernando已经成为他生活里一个永恒不变的存在了。

永恒不变。

“我觉得这位绝对是一位保姆。是不是，Sergio？”

Rene的话又回到Sergio的脑海中萦绕，他摇了摇头想要摆脱掉它们。这事也不像相册帮助那么大。他想要知道究竟是什么启发自己去做相册的。确实，他想要帮助Fernando克服他的恐惧，但那段时间他也确实想要拿走一些两人的合影放在身上——这点让他困惑。在他和Xabi一起制作相册的时候，他绝不可能想过这个问题，那只会让他更加想念Fernando，像一个不变的暗示提醒着心里有个人和他留下来的回忆。

Sergio叹了口气，身体紧紧地蜷缩起来，把相册抱在怀里，闭上眼睛。在他即将放松身体倒入沉沉的睡眠之前，他脑海里最后一个想法是Fernando是否也一样的思念着他。

过了一小会儿，当Sergio还在安稳地睡觉的时候，Rene蹑手蹑脚进入他弟弟的房间。穿过床铺他低头看着睡梦中的小弟弟叹了叹气，心里感到更加的内疚。更近一些观看，他发现Sergio牢牢地抱着一本小小的棕色皮革本子在怀里，出于好奇，他伸手过去小心地从他的怀里把它抽出来。

他笑容温柔地仔细阅览着每张照片，大部分照片都是金发男人一个人摆着各种姿势挑逗戏弄着Sergio，其他的是他们的合影，看起来非常开心和无忧无虑。事实上，Rene已记不起他曾几何时见过Sergio像照片里的他那么开心过了。他为这迟钝的疏忽摇了摇头，轻轻地把相册放在床头柜上，转身离去。也许他必须要亲自出马助Sergio一臂之力了。

Rene正要走到门口的时候，Sergio突然翻过身苏醒了，发现到他哥哥的背影，然后笔直端正地坐在床上，“哦，是你！”他的语气变得小心谨慎，“你想要干嘛？”

Rene跳起来转过身，他的手还握着门把手，“我只是来为之前戏弄你的事道歉的，我不是故意吵醒你的，对不起。”

“哦。”

Rene对于弟弟冷冷的反应叹了叹气，深呼吸一口气才继续说，“我依然认为你应该告诉他们，这件事你打算要拖延多久呢，Sergio？”

Sergio挑起了眉毛，抱着双肩至于胸口，“告诉他们什么？”

“你是同性恋啊。”

“我—不—是—同性恋。”

Rene转了转眼睛，走回到床边，恼怒地低头看着Sergio，“当然你不是，我是说，有多少直男会抱着另外一个男人的照片睡觉的呢？”

Sergio气喘吁吁地立即找他的相册，发现相册躺在床边的柜子上。他眼睛放大，回头看着他的哥哥，满脸通红，语无伦次，“你…你…”

Rene在床边落坐，摇摇头，“别担心，我没给任何人看。”他安慰地笑着，“照片拍得真好看，你看着很开心。”

Sergio稍微松了口气，点点头，身体靠回到枕头里，避开Rene的眼睛。哥哥轻拍他的膝盖，叹气，“听着，Sergio。告诉他们吧。如果你说出来了，你感觉会更轻松的。就像之前你在餐馆告诉我一样，他们真的不会介意的。你把事情搞得小题大做了。”

Sergio哼了一声，仍然避开他哥哥的眼神。“他们当然会介意的。你听到妈妈之前说的，她是谁？她长的什么样？还有爸爸总是唠叨我什么时候准备让他抱孙子。”

Rene露齿而笑，咯咯地笑了起来。“噢，Sergio。他们不敢说别的，就怕冒犯到你。爸爸他不可能走过来问你，准备什么时候交个男朋友啊，是不是？我意思是，他们可能有了疑心，但是他们仍然不能肯定。他们等着你出柜，清楚地告诉他们真相。我保证他们不会介意的。他们只想看到你开心幸福，就这样。所以我真的不想看到有什么东西阻碍你，或者你有什么困难。”

Sergio耸耸肩，他的肩膀绷紧，“不只是爸爸妈妈，还有其他事情。”

Rene把腿放到床上，向后倾斜，好奇地盯着他的弟弟，“比如？”

Sergio搓了一会儿自己的脸，最后满是哀伤地抬起头看着Rene，想知道他再不说出来，它们是否就要在他胸口爆炸了。他叹了叹气，感觉挫败，“那位金发美人，Fernando？我…我爱他。”

“哦，”Rene深深吸了口气，忍不住咧嘴而笑。“哇哦，…我…好吧…我真的绝没想到还能看到这一天！重要的是….我真心为你感到开心，Sergio。”

Sergio愁眉不展地摇摇头，看起来表情更加焦虑了。“不，你不明白…”他收起膝盖聚拢在胸前，双手紧紧抱住膝盖，揣摩着一个适当的方式来表达他的困境，“你瞧，当我第一次看到他的时候，我就像是个大白痴，难以控制地盯着他看。”

Rene善解人意地点点头，“你当然难以控制了。我是说，我虽然自己对男人研究不深，但是谁长得漂亮还是分得出来的。而且老弟，他是个美人啊，我尤其喜欢他的雀斑。不过还是没有找出你的问题所在…”

Sergio挑起了眉，被他哥哥的坦白吓到了。“我甚至都没有打算问…总之…就像我说的…我初次见到他，我可以诚恳地说我这辈子还没有迷恋上谁过。我无法让他就这么离我而去。你知道我的性情的。我看到了我想要的，我就会不顾一切后果去得到它…于是我就那么去做了。我像个疯子一样在他后面追着。上帝知道他想的是什么。我甚至没有停下来我到底在干什么或者这么做的意义。我只是在他后面狂跑，几乎是强迫他跟我出去约会，我承认这过程中我自己表现得就像个流氓，而且意想不到的是，他居然同意了….”

Rene点着头，不想打断现在的Sergio，难得此时时刻他愿意与他分享。他伸手到背后裤兜里拿出小酒瓶，扭开盖子，畅快地喝了一大口樱桃白兰地，再递给他的弟弟。Sergio笑笑拿过小酒瓶，独自饮下一大口这火辣灼热的烈酒来给自己壮胆以便能继续说下去。

“自从那以后我们就一起共度很多时光，他真是太优秀了。我越是去了解他，就越喜欢他。我们性格截然相反却似乎互补契合。每当我跟他在一起就很开心，而他好像也喜欢和我在一样——他的朋友们都说这不寻常，因为他通常跟大部分人相处都很羞怯和不信任人。每当我在他面前搞砸了事情，他都没抛弃我，我总是做不好事情，因为我总是很紧张，不顾一切想要让他开心。现在我心里想到的都是他。当我们在一起的时候，它好像是某种意瘾在吞噬着我，我甚至还觉得不满足。每一天我使出浑身解数去表达我有多么爱慕他，我打电话给他，一起外出，一起消磨时间，我给他送了很多很多玫瑰花，这可怜的家伙的办公室都变成了一座大花园。我对他感情越来越难以自拔，感觉就要炸出来了。”

Sergio停下来喘口气，情绪激动地表明他的感情让他的音调在不断上扬。“在我要回家度假的前天晚上，他请求我跟他过夜，只是抱着他。我太特么的开心了，因为那时侯是我第一次知道，他确实，真的喜欢上我了，你知道吗？他觉得跟我在一起有安全感，可以信任我，即使是看了我为留给他深刻印象而做出的所有那些乱七八糟的事情之后。然后，当我和他在我的臂弯里一起苏醒的时候，这是世界上最最幸福的事情了，因为看他躺在我的身边感觉真是太美好了。”

Rene拿着小酒瓶又吞了一大口，再次把瓶子递给Sergio。“听起来好像你享受其中嘛，Ser。”

Sergio点点头，感激地拿过小酒瓶，“我觉得，这么说都太轻了。”

“那，你到底出了什么问题？”

Sergio在还回酒瓶的时候又喝了一大口白兰地，他抬头看着Rene叹气道，“我的问题就是我告诉过你的，我不是同性恋，我不是。”

Rene皱起眉，张开嘴想要打断他，但是Sergio举起手阻止他，“我不是，Ren。我喜欢女人的，就像是自然规则那样，我为女人着迷。我这辈子只为两个男人着迷——不管你在想什么——那其中包括Fernando。另外一个只是出于好奇，在我差不多18岁的时候。我们有过一次短暂的放纵，总共就持续了他妈的三天，我们从没有做任何深入的事情，只是约会几次和一次亲嘴。”

Sergio看到Rene惊讶的表情扑哧一笑，内心感到有种满足感。“所以，看见了吧？….同性恋跟你所认为我的情况是不一样的，不是吗？只会把关系弄糟——就像你之前在餐馆好心指出的一样。这就是我的问题所在。

你看，我想也不想就去追求Fernando，我使出浑身解数想要他喜欢上我的时候，我也没有停下来想想我到底在做什么。事实是，我从没有认真考虑过我跟他的感情会影响到我的生活；他看起来总是那么高不可攀，所以我从来没有想过如果他喜欢上我了要怎么办。可现在他喜欢我，我现在有点进退两难了；我从没有想过告诉父母我和男人在一起，因为我总以为我最后会和女人在一起； 我从没有想过我带给自己的整个局面或者让我的生活发生改变会有何意义。我只是全身心投入进去，想着要是我认识他了，我就会有时间去弄清楚这些事情。但是我只是一拖再拖，每当这些想法跑进我脑海里的时候，我就会拼命压下来，现在我意识到我已经错过了。日子在我见他时来了又去，我必须要做出个抉择了。”

Sergio叹了口气，向他哥哥如此袒露自己的内心，让他感觉更加的难堪了。“我知道在我见到他的那一刻起我已经注定失败了。我想从头到尾我都在自欺欺人，拒绝承认这个事实。有趣的是，我和他在一起的时候我从没那么想。”

Rene轻轻地皱起眉，“跟他在一起的时候你没那么想？”

Sergio摇摇头，“当我和他在一起的时候，我忽略并说服自己那个人他就是我平时的样子…我每天都求他嫁给我，你知道，我那时总是认真的。当夜晚来临我一人独处的时候，我就一直问自己，我开始就担心自己是不是疯了。”

他为Rene吃惊的表情咯咯地笑了起来，“别担心，他一直认为这只是开玩笑，所以他一直不理睬我的求婚。”

“不过如果他答应的话你要怎么办？”

Sergio耸耸肩，仔细考虑了一会儿，“直到它变成过去那些日子给我的惨痛打击之前，我想我会是这世界上最最幸福的家伙的。于是我就害怕了，就像现在这样。”

Rene弹起身来坐着，交叉着双脚，“这家伙值得你去改变吗？”

Sergio点点头，毫不迟疑地回答，“是的，说实话，我改变了很多。”

Rene咬着嘴唇，严肃地看着他的弟弟，“那我真的看不出你的问题是什么或者什么阻碍了你。你显然为这家伙疯狂得要命，而似乎他也很在乎你，你们在一起都很开心。那么就在一起啊。如果他在乎你就像你所说的那样，接受你并与你相爱，那就不要有负担，只管开心就好——我们都会为你感到开心，不会介意你的选择。如果他没有那么在乎你，你觉得你犯了错，或者表现得太急了，那你现在就要停下来，在你们俩更难自拔之前告诉他真相。不管怎么样，你不能继续当个卑鄙小人搅乱他的生活，否则到最后你将会伤害到他，还远远推开他。更不提还是由你自己造成的伤害。”

Sergio痛苦地呻吟着，摔回到枕头里。“我知道，Rene。我只是有点不知所措。我再也不知道自己是谁了，我质疑我以为的任何事，我所了解的自己。我对他的所有这些感情，以及我担心自己配不上他，或者我无法让他快乐。我真他妈的想让他快乐的。”

“为什么你配不上他或者没法让他快乐？”

Sergio因为白兰地的作用脸色通红，窘迫难堪，直白出来，“因为我不知道如何与他相处。”

Rene皱起眉头，被他弟弟的话和尴尬表情给搞糊涂了。他张嘴去问，但是突然间他渐渐明白了答案，脸色也稍微有些红，“哦哦….我明白了…”他紧张地咯咯笑了起来，摇摇头，“那个，我对于同志恋情不是一个专家，但是我想这与其他任何恋情是差不多道理的。”

“就像我们讨论过的那些其他任何恋情我也不擅长。我只是不想让他受委屈或者在任何方面让他失望。现在，在他想要做…做…你懂的….我就有点儿害怕…我通常跟他在一起的时候总表现得自以为是什么都懂的样子，这全是为了掩盖在他身边的我极度紧张害怕的事实。当他发现我不过是个草包的话，他可能就再也不想要我了。”

Rene尴尬地扭动着，跟他弟弟一样感觉窘迫，但还是决心为了塞尔吉奥把事情弄清楚。“你真的…我是说…你真的觉得他那样很吸引人，是吗？”

Sergio不满地发哼，“上帝，当然啊…如果我想到他就多了那么几秒钟，我就出‘状况’了。而且当我和他在一起时情况更糟。几乎没变过。”

“我想要知道的就这些，谢谢。不要再详细说明了。”Rene挥着手，试图赶走他一想到“状况”脑海里蹦出的图像。

“听着，Sergio。你要做的是必须要忘掉过去。以前那些恋情告吹是因为你还没有遇到正确的人….就是这样…至于Fernando，你要跟他谈谈，告诉他真相。如果他是你说的那种人，那种值得你付出的人，那么他不会去计较你是经验老道或者青涩生手的。实际上，他似乎更喜欢后者这类型，所以我认为你不要再顾虑重重了。只管做好自己，不要在他面前再卖弄了。真心对他，对他展示你真实的一面。这会让他觉得受尊重和被爱，作为回应，我肯定他会非常赞成的。我同样肯定如果他知道了真相，在你准备进展到…嗯….那个下一步之前，他不会让你感到有压力的。”

Sergio有会儿沉默地咀嚼着他哥哥的一番话，思索着Rene说的话多么有道理，但是依然不知道该怎么样去做。Rene舒展开身体，轻轻地拍了拍他的膝盖，带着一声呻吟站了起来。“听着，太晚了。我让你安静地想想吧。好吗？”

Sergio点点头，触摸到自己的脚，“好的。不过我想选择早已作出有好长一段时间了，我只是需要知道该如何处理。”

“哦？”

Sergio轻轻地笑了，朝下看了看他床头柜上的相册，“现在我不能和他分手或者离开他。”

Rene绽开笑容，把他搂在怀里。“我真的很为你高兴…爱永远是爱，Sese。总有些特别的东西值得珍惜和保护，不要躲避它们。记住了。”

Sergio在他哥哥的背后轻轻地拍了拍，被Rene突然的理解所触动，“你什么时候变得这么聪明的？”

Rene撤回身，试图看起来被冒犯了，“我总是最聪明的好么。你从来不懂欣赏我！”

Sergio扑哧一笑，躲开Rene开玩笑地甩过来的一拳。当他哥哥再次走到门边的时候，“听着，如果你想要再多说点，告诉我，好吗？我知道我可能是个混蛋，但是我总是站在你这边的，不要憋在心里折磨自己。”

Sergio点点头微微一笑，眼睛水亮，“谢谢你，Rene。帮我释放出感情和弄清楚自己的想法。这真的很有帮助。”

Rene咧嘴而笑，打开门，“你以为大哥拿来做什么的啊？让我继续关注你所决定去做的事。晚安了，小屁孩。”

“晚安，Rene。”

当房门砰地关上后，Sergio躺回到床上，仔细想想他脑子里的一切。他意识到Rene是对的。他跟以前一样是个白痴，无中生有给自己制造麻烦。他爱上Fernando了，他知道的。那才是唯一重要的事情。他真的那么害怕变得快乐，或者害怕无法承受做不好事情，或者害怕承认真相吗？他真的那么害怕人们如何看待他或者他那份冒着失去一些美好东西的恋情吗？有生以来第一次他得到一个机会要变得不一般，他却害怕跑开而不是两手紧紧抓住机会。为什么一开始他就认定这一切是错误的呢？弄清楚后实在是太好了。也许他应该像Rene建议的那样去做，向Fernando展示更多的真实本色，就像Fernando对待他的那样。

在他终于理清了思路，他对自己点点头。他微微一笑，他意识到新年不仅仅意味着新的一年的开始，同样也是一个崭新的Sergio的开始。

*******  
Fernando的母亲为他的酒杯斟满，她的表情充满关切，“你还好吗，Fernando？过去这些天你看起来太安静了，而且心情不好。”

Fernando环顾周围，全家人都在好奇地看着他，他决心不再隐瞒实情。“我很好…实际上我有件事情要告诉你们。”

Flori坐回桌子，神情小心翼翼地看着她的小儿子。“什么事？亲爱的？”

Fernando温柔地笑笑让她放宽心，“我谈对象了。”

他的宣布出来后有一阵受惊的沉寂。Fernando看着一个个人睁着一双双大眼睛，最后停留在他母亲身上。她目瞪口呆了好长一段时间，突然脸上展露出笑容，她从椅子上站起来，迅速地给他一个紧紧的拥抱。“Fernando，多么好的消息啊！我绝没有想到你会熬过—好了，那不重要了…我是太开心了。”她撤回身，眼睛闪闪发亮，Fernando对她高兴地笑着。

他的父亲伸过手来抓住他的手，紧紧握住他，样子跟他妻子一样高兴，“儿子，太好了。不要对我们卖关子！全都告诉我们！他长的什么样？”

Fernando咧嘴而笑，回握住父亲。“他的名字叫Sergio，我们是在几个星期之前相遇的，非常凑巧地发生在我回家的路上。从那时起我们就有点形影不离了。他就是太荒唐了—在好的方面。我还从没见过谁能像他那样逗我开心的，他在如此短的时间里成为我生活中重要的一部分，以至于我常常想如果没有他我该怎么办——甚至连Xabi都喜欢他，你们都知道他这人是多么难于取悦啊。”

Fernando的姐姐在桌子对面做梦似的微笑道，“那么，我们什么时候可以见到你的这位优质男友啊？”

Flori赞许地点点头，“是啊，现在你可不能自己收着他了，Fernando！你必须带他回家介绍我们认识！

Fernando点点头，控制不住露齿而笑，“我会看看他什么时候有空的，好吗？”


End file.
